Infinite
by Then Everything Changedd
Summary: Takes place after the mid-season 3 finale with Hanna and Caleb being the main characters, haleb! Hanna sees Caleb in the hospital, and they struggle to find ways to be together, and realize that it's much harder than they had thought it would be, with A running around and torturing them and the girls. Will be a full length story. Sorry I'm not good at summaries..Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ms. Marin? You may go see Mr. Rivers now."

"Thank you. Is he…ok?" Hanna Marin said nervously, terrified of hearing the unwanted. She sat up from the uncomfortable brown chair in the hospital's waiting room. She had been sitting there for the past four hours, waiting to be let into Caleb's room, praying that he would be okay. Unable to let herself think of any other fate for him.

"He is still unconscious." The nurse said, then, after seeing the hurt in Hanna's eyes, added, "But we are almost certain that he will be alright. You have nothing to worry about."

Hanna bit her lip.

"When will he wake up?"

"We're not to sure. It could be hours, days. But he will wake up Hanna. I promise." The nurse put her hand on Hanna's shoulder for a moment, comforting her, then quickly dropped it and said, "He's only two doors down. Room 14. Good luck."

Hanna took a quick breath and nodded, unable to force out words. She slowly walked to the door and listened, hoping to hear Caleb breathing, that maybe he would say her name, or even better, open the door himself and hold Hanna close to him. She put her ear to the door and listened hard.

Nothing.

She slowly turned the doorknob and walked into the small, gray room. It was dark. Not just the room, but the aura. Hanna kept in a sob, seeing Caleb for the first time since he was being wheeled into the back of the hospital car. She walked to him and kneeled down on the ground, ignoring the brown chair that had been set next to his bed, identical to the one in the Hospital's waiting room. She looked at his frozen face. He looked so peaceful. So calm. He could have easily been sleeping. But he wasn't. Hanna knew that. And although the nurse said he would survive, Hanna couldn't help but think he wouldn't, seeing how bad and large the shot wound was up close. She burst out in tears, sobbing hard; large, wet tears dripping down her face and landing on Caleb's soft cheek. She got up from the floor and sat at the end of his bed, being careful not to touch his wound. She reached out her finger and wiped her tears off his face.

"I love you." She whispered. Then, very carefully, making sure she wouldn't put any of her wight on him, buried her face in his chest and ran her fingers through his long, silky hair. She cried and cried and cried.

'This is all my fault.' Hanna thought. 'I should never have let him go to the lighthouse alone. I should never told him about A. I should never have never dragged him into this world.' But then Hanna remembered that if she hadn't done all of those things, She and Caleb would not have been together. But right now, holding his still hand, she knew that she would have traded them not being together for him being safe and healthy in a second.

The hours dragged on, and Hanna's thoughts taunted her, terrified her. She didn't want to sleep, afraid that she would wake up away from Caleb, but eventually, tiredness took over. She hadn't slept in hours. After one last glimpse at Caleb, her eyelids closed and she fell asleep.

She woke up holding Caleb's hand. His thumb was making small circles on the outside of her hand. Soothed by this, Hanna smiled. Then, taking in what she had just saw, shot straight up. "Caleb!" She cried, seeing his dark brown eyes, warm and beautiful, looking into hers. He looked so happy. And so was Hanna.

"Caleb! Oh, Caleb! Oh my god." Hanna jumped on him without thinking, and took a huge step back when she heard him wince.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Caleb."

"Hanna." Caleb slowly opened his arms, and Hanna, slowly this time, went into them. Caleb moved slightly over to the side, making room for the both of them to lie down on the bed. Hanna grabbed Caleb's hands and held him tight, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Hanna." She heard him whisper.

"Oh, Caleb. I love you too." Hanna said, kissing his cheek. She didn't know what to think. Her brain hadn't fully registered what had happened yet. Caleb is awake. He is here. You are with him. You love him. He loves you. Bits and pieces of information slowly came back to her as she quietly fell asleep in his arms, the whole time murmuring, "Caleb. I'm sorry. I love you."

Hi guys! This is my first story, and I hope you liked it! I'm probably not going to get any reviews, but if i do, thank you, and I accept all kinds! (Good, bad, criticism) :) I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible! :)

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna woke up looking into Caleb's warm, beautiful eyes. He smiled when he saw that she had awaken.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. Hanna smiled. He looked a lot healthier than he did last night. "Good morning. I missed you so much, Caleb. I was so..worried. Scared." She said.

"I'm sorry, Han."

"No, don't be, this is all my fault." Hanna sat up, and took a closer look at his wound. "You wouldn't be here if I hadn't told you about A."

"Hanna, it doesn't matter. This isn't your fault, and I don't regret anything. Okay? Now come here, I don't want to talk about A right now."

Hanna snuggled into Caleb, holding his hand, but said,

"We should call the nurse and tell her that you're awake."

"No, let's call her in a few minutes. I want to be alone with you for a bit."

Hanna knew that if they found out he was awake, they would make her leave. So she didn't argue. All she wanted was to be with Caleb, after all.

"How long was I out?" Caleb asked quietly.

"Just one night. Thankfully."

Caleb smiled.

"So, it's November 28?" Hanna nodded. Suddenly, she remembered why that day was so important.

"This isn't exactly how I had planned on spending our one-year-anniversary." She grimaced.

Caleb smiled, tucking a loose strand of Hanna's hair behind her ear.

"As long as I'm with you, I think this day will be perfect. I love you so much, Hanna. So much. You're amazing and I'm so glad that you're here right now."

Tears of happiness welled up in Hanna's eyes, and she looked at Caleb and saw that he was already crying too. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed him. She wanted him. She had to be with him for every single day of forever. Hanna leaned in and, very carefully, put her lips against his, not wanting to cause him any pain. But it was Caleb who took it further. He grabbed Hanna and pulled her closer, putting all of his strength into the kiss. It was Hanna who finally pulled away to catch her breath. But after a second, she went back in. They didn't know how long they were kissing, but all they did know was that every second of it was perfect, and that they loved each other more than anything in the world.

Hanna opened her eyes, expecting to see Caleb, but all she saw was an empty room, identical to Caleb's. The same brown chair, some dresser,same bed, and she was lying down on it. Only Caleb wasn't.

"Caleb!" Hanna screamed, getting out of her bed. She walked to the door, but before she could open it, it opened itself. Hanna's mom walked through the doorway. She reached over and hugged her daughter. She didn't say anything, just hugged her. Hanna hugged her back, and before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face, uncontrollably.

"Hanna! What's wrong?" Ashley Marin said, startled.

"W-where's C-caleb, mom?" Hanna managed to say.

"They found him awake in his room with you next to him, sweetheart. They needed to give him some pain medicine, and take him to another room to look over him. But you wouldn't let go. The nurse told me that you were screaming and crying and holding onto Caleb's hand. They had to sedate you, Hanna."

Hanna quickly took in what her mother had said. She didn't remember any of that. No matter how hard she tried, the last thing Hanna remembered was kissing Caleb. Caleb.

"Mom, where is he?" She yelled.

"Hanna, calm down. The doctor is taking a look at him. You can't see him for another hour. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

An hour. Another hour without him. Tears poured down her face.

"I'm so, so sorry, Han. Come here. It's just an hour." Her mom said, holding Hanna tightly. "It's just another hour."

Slowly, the hour passed. It was the worst, most agonizing 60 minutes of Hanna's life. But finally, it was over. Ashley had spent the hour desperately trying to console her daughter, who couldn't stop crying, but nothing she did could help. When the hour was over and Hanna had gotten up to go see Caleb, her mom hugged her tightly.

"I love you Hanna. Good luck in there, ok? Call me when you want to come home." She said, though she knew that Hanna wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. Hanna knew it too, but she didn't want to argue. She just wanted to be with Caleb. She needed to see him. So she just nodded. "Sure, mom." She sniffled. Ashley kissed her daughters forehead, then left.

The walk to Caleb's room took longer then expected. Hanna had to stop and ask where he had been moved too, and had to explain why she was seeing him, and not his mother. By the time that Hanna had found Caleb's room, number 28, which happened to be their favourite number; their anniversary, it had been half an hour later than expected. Her breathing quickened and her palms got sweaty. She wondered if he would be awake. Her hand found the doorknob and twisted it open.

There he was, sitting up on his bed, his hair combed back and his eyes warm and inviting. She ran to Caleb's bed, smiling so big, seeing that he was awake. He smiled back, and pulled Hanna in for a long, lingering kiss. When they finally pulled away, Hanna's eyes caught sight of something she hadn't seen when she walked in. Someone else was in the room. She turned around to face the person.

It was Wren.

**And chapter 2 is up! Hope you guys liked it! And thank you, too the people who wrote reviews for chapter 1, it means a lot! I really wasn't expecting any views, so thanks guys! :) 3333 **

**So, you guys can comment ideas for chapter 3, or what you think's gonna happen if you want! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hanna. So good to see you." Wren said awkwardly, pulling at the sleeves of his doctor's coat. Hanna nodded, thinking back to that night when her and Wren had kissed. Obviously it was only out of her excitement for Mona's situation, and it had just accidentally mistakenly happened. And she couldn't take it back. And she had to tell Caleb before Wren did.

Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"Hanna, are you okay?" He said, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The real question is are you okay? How are you holding up?" Hanna said, coming back to reality. Caleb threw his head back, laughing.

"Han, you were the one screaming and shouting so loudly that they had to carry you out and sedate you! How are _you _holding up?" He smiled. Slightly annoyed, Hanna folded her arms and frowned. But watching Caleb laugh, smile, talk, look at her like she was some goddess, she realized how much she had missed him. Not just when he had gotten shot and was unconscious, but also when they had broken up. She had gone a little bit crazy, even, thinking about him all the time. She dropped her arms and smiled back. She went to the brown chair next to his bed and sat down, grabbing his hand and holding it to her heart.

"Happy anniversary, beautiful. I love you." Caleb said. And although Hanna hated to say it in front of Wren, or in front of anyone for that matter, she smiled and said,

"I love you too, Caleb. I really do."

"I had a very special anniversary surprise planned, but I guess we'll have to wait until I'm out of place, don't we?" Caleb answered, never looking away from Hanna.

"I guess so." Hanna replied, leaning in to give Caleb another anniversary kiss, forgetting that Wren was still in the room with them.

"Caleb?" She whispered, pulling away so she could look into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me again, okay?" She said.

"I will never, Hanna. I'm never going to leave. I promise. I love you." Caleb said, his tone serious.

"Good. I love you too." Hanna grinned, going in for another kiss.

"I've missed kissing you!" Caleb said loudly. Hanna laughed, when they heard a shuffling sound coming from the back of the room. They both turned to look at Wren, suddenly remembering his presence.

"I've missed kissing you too." He said, looking straight at Hanna. Hanna's heart beat quickened and she held her breath. 'How is this happening?' She thought. 'Caleb is going to hate me, why didn't i just tell him before?' Her thoughts were screaming, but Hanna didn't make a sound.

"Excuse me?" Caleb said with disgust. "What did you just say?"

No one said anything for a while. Hanna sat back down in the chair and looked at her shoes. She noticed a a scratch on the side of the left one that she hadn't seen before.

"So, you didn't tell him? Then again, you didn't tell me that you two were…back together." Wren said nervously, wishing he hadn't said anything at all to begin with. He just hated seeing Hanna with anyone else but him. Bringing the kiss up then seemed like a great idea. Now it seemed like a death trap.

Hanna slowly turned to look at Caleb. His face was a bright red. He looked furious, but also saddened. Like he was seeing someone he loved being tortured. He looked at Hanna.

"What the hell is he talking about, Hanna? What is he saying?" He screamed. Hanna tried to find words that would explain everything that happened in an innocent way, but before she could, Caleb calmed down. When he spoke again, his voice was softer.

"He's joking, isn't he? My god. Wren, can you please leave?" He said. Wren didn't move. Hanna took the opportunity to explain.

"Caleb, when we broke up, I was in Radley trying to help Mona. They were going to take her away, and I convinced them not to, and I was so happy, and Wren was there, and..I don't know. It was short, and a mistake, and I realized that as soon as I…" She trailed off. Caleb looked away, taking everything in.

"Wren, you should go." She said. Wren gave her apologetic look, and walked out, full of regret.

"Caleb, I'm so sorry. It didn't mean anything, I swear! I was just so happy, and got caught up in the moment. It just happened. It was meaningless, a mistake! I'm so so sorry."

It felt like a whole lifetime had passed when Caleb spoke again.

"No, I'm sorry. I broke up with you. It's not like you kissed him while we were together. And I believe you when you said it meant nothing. Can it just never happen again? And can you please stay away from that guy? I never liked him."

"I promise I will never talk to him again. I'm so sorry." Hanna went to hug Caleb, then stopped herself, wondering if it was too soon.

"I hope this doesn't change things between us." She said uneasily.

"Me neither." Caleb said softly, raising his arms. Hanna gratefully ran into them. She felt a strong sense of protection with his arms around her, even though he was badly injured.

"I overreacted." Caleb said.

"You had every right to react the way you did." Hanna answered. "So you're saying I overreacted?" Hanna looked over at Caleb, and saw that he was smiling. She smiled back.

"Maybe!" She said playfully. Caleb laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. He made room for Hanna on the bed, and she laid down next to him, just like she had that morning.

"We've faced a lot of crap, me and you." Caleb said.

"But we always found are way back to each other. We always got through it." Hanna replied, taking Caleb's hand.

"Even though I'm in the hospital right now." Caleb laughed.

"You'll be out in no time." Hanna said nervously, feeling the guilt and blame coming back.

"I know. I will. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He answered sternly, reading Hanna's mind, always trying to make her feel better. She nodded, not wanting to argue with Caleb after the whole Wren situation. They were silent, a comfortable silence, and just enjoyed each others presence. Caleb put his arm around Hanna, and she leaned back, feeling at home.

"So what's this anniversary surprise I heard that I'm getting?" She said playfully, lightning up the mood. Caleb laughed. His eyes sparkled.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow. That's when I get to leave." He exclaimed.

"You're joking! That's so soon!" Hanna said, happiness taking over her body.

"Yeah, I know. Apparently I've healed very quickly." He smiled.

"That's awesome!" Hanna said.

"I'm obviously going to have to take it easy for a while, but I'll be okay. We can finally spend some quality time together, outside of this stupid hospital." Caleb joked.

"That's such great news. I can't wait!" Hanna singsonged, kissing Caleb's cheek.

"Me neither." Caleb replied.

**Helloooo! :) Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who viewed and reviewed my story! It means soooo much to me, I can't believe that people actually like what I post, lol :D**

**Sorry if this one got a bit boring, the next ones will be better, I promise! I also made this one longer, too. Hope you liked that :))**

**Give me ideas for chapter 4, or what you thinks going to happen! :) Love you!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna had one hand around Caleb's waist, helping him walk out the hospital door the following morning. She was so happy that he was allowed to leave, that she had planned a small welcome home party for him last night, when he had fallen asleep. Hanna had stayed with him the whole night, keeping him company. She had only left his side a couple times since she first saw him the night he was shot, and that was to go to the bathroom, and when they had sedated her. Her mother hadn't objected, knowing how much pain her daughter had been in, and her best friends Spencer, Aria, and Emily had came to see Caleb the night before, and had brought them Chinese takeout. They only stayed for an hour or so, knowing that the couple wanted some more alone time. Hanna was so thankful to have such amazing friends.

"Hanna, you don't have to help me. I'm okay." Caleb said.

"No, you're not." Caleb sighed, but secretly loved having Hanna stand so close to him.

"So, are you feeling free yet?" Hanna laughed, as they walked through the hospital doors. Caleb chuckled, then winced. He hadn't fully recovered yet, and doing small things caused him pain, especially standing up.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" Hanna cried, loosening her hold on Caleb, but he grabbed her hand and placed it firmly back around him.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. Han, don't worry. And yes, I'm feeling very free. But I really wish I got out yesterday."

"Me too. But it was still the best anniversary ever!" Hanna yelled with so much enthusiasm that people on the streets stopped and stared. Caleb grinned.

"We can celebrate it again today! Let's go that cafe we both like!" Hanna opened her mouth to agree, but then remembered the surprise party. Everyone was at her house, and were waiting for them to arrive.

"I have something better planed. Come on!" She lead Caleb to her car, helping him into the passengers seat and putting on his seat belt. Then she went and got in the driver's seat and started the engine. She drove past the speed limit, trying to get to her house as soon as possible. They were already late.

"Hanna! Slow down, you're going to get pulled over! What's your rush anyways?" Caleb said playfully.

"I just want to go home, and uhhh." Hanna stammered, trying to think of a convincing story. Why was it so hard? Hanna was the queen of lying, just not with Caleb. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he could see right through her lies.

"Spend some quality time together?" Caleb asked.

"Something like that." Hanna grinned, and Caleb raised his eyebrows, having no sense of what was going on.

When they got to Hanna's house, the lights were off. She had secretly texted Aria saying that they were home, and everyone had turned out the lights and hid. Caleb noticed.

"Why are the lights off? Isn't your mom home?" Caleb asked, suspicious.

"Umm, power outage?" Hanna shrugged, thinking of how stupid that sounded as soon as she said it. Caleb cocked his head to the side, not buying it. Hanna just grabbed his hand and helped him to the door. She turned the doorknob, and the door opened, unlocked, just like Aria said it would be.

"You didn't lock your front door?" Caleb exclaimed. Hanna laughed and pushed the door open. The second she and Caleb stepped in, the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Hanna smiled, pleased with the outcome. Her mom and friends had helped decorate the house, and had put up a huge banner that read "Welcome Home Caleb!" They had gathered all of their friends, and everyone was holding party supplies. There was an assortment of Caleb's favourite foods on the counter, and balloons were everywhere. Hanna looked at Caleb for approval. He was smiling so wide, that Hanna's eyes started to well up.

"Thank you so much everyone! Oh my god." Caleb said. Everyone, including Ashley, walked up to him, asked him he was, gave him a hug or a fist bump, then went and started the party. Someone had turned on the stereo. Music was blasting through the speakers. After a couple of hours of chatting with friends, eating, dancing, and saying he was okay, Caleb finally had the chance to find and talk to Hanna.

"You did this for me?" He said. Hanna grinned.

"Well, my mom and Aria and Spencer and Emily and Toby and Paige helped out." She and Caleb both laughed at the extensive list.

"But it was my idea!" Hanna added, blushing. Caleb took her hands and put held them up to his chest.

"Thank you, Hanna. This is amazing. It really is! I love you so much Han." He said leaning in to kiss his perfect girlfriend.

"I love you too, Caleb. I'm just glad you're okay." She whispered, burying her head in his chest. Suddenly, a slow song came on.

"Wanna dance?" Caleb whispered in Hanna's ear. Hanna looked up at him and smiled. Caleb took that as a yes. He grabbed her hand, ignoring the pain in his chest and lead them to Hanna's living room, which had been transformed into a dance floor. Everyone formed a circle around the couple. Hanna, slightly embarrassed, ignored everyone, and put her hands on Caleb's shoulders. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. The crowd whooed. Hanna blushed, and Caleb chuckled. They moved around in small circles, holding each other tight, and eventually, their guests found their partners and started slow dancing as well. Caleb leaned in to kiss Hanna, and she didn't object.

"I have missed you so much." He growled. Hanna smiled wide.

"Me too." The song ended and a fast one came on. There were a lot of people dancing, and the room was getting really hot, even with all the windows open.

"Want to get some air?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." Caleb replied, so they held each others hands and made their way though the crowd. They walked out the backdoor and into Hanna's backyard. It was dark out, but they could still see where they were going because of the flashing lights coming from Hanna's house.

"This is a quite a party! How'd you convince your mom?" Caleb laughed.

"She was all for it! She really likes you, Caleb! And it's not like we invited a 100 people, only our close friends. They just know how to party!" Hanna exclaimed, defending her party.

"Well, I really like your mom too. And this was really nice of everyone. I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you." Caleb said, sitting down on a small bench. Hanna sat down next to him.

"You're welcome. Glad you liked it. I just wish I saw you more tonight."

"Me too. I swear, I've said 'I'm doing fine' a million times tonight! I looked for you though, but before I could find you, someone else would come up to me and ask how I'm dong." Caleb said, smiling. He was really happy that people cared about him this much.

"Well, we're here together now." Hanna said, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Yes we are." Caleb said, putting his arm around her. They stayed like that for a while. Holding each other, listening to the loud music coming from the house, watching everyone dance.

"Let's go on a double date." Hanna said out of nowhere.

"A what?" Caleb asked, surprised.

"A double date, you know, me and you, and Spencer and Toby, or Aria and Ezra." Hanna raised her head to see Caleb's reaction. He frowned.

"Let's go with Spence and Toby. I love Aria, but…Mr. Fitz, it's still kinda awkward for me." Caleb half smiled.

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to." Hanna laughed.

"You know what the best part about parties are? The presents! That you get to open when everyone leaves!" Hanna added, excited for her boyfriend.

"People brought presents? They didn't have to, its not my birthday!" Caleb said, but Hanna knew that he was excited too.

"We could always return them, if that's what you want. Such a shame. My present was amazing." Hanna fake-sighed. Caleb looked at her with curious eyes.

"No, I'm good with keeping them!" He exclaimed.

"And what is it that you got me?" He asked.

"You'll find out as soon as you tell me what my big anniversary surprise is!" Caleb laughed.

"Then I guess I won't know for a while." Caleb smirked.

"You told me what you would tell me today!" Hanna whined and Caleb shook his head. She sighed in exasperation. Caleb pulled Hanna close to him, and put his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his head and rested her head on his chest. They swayed and moved around slowly to the sound of the new slow song being played.

"I love you." Caleb whispered.

"Australia." Hanna said. Caleb stopped dancing, confused.

"Australia?" He repeated.

"That's your present. Our anniversary gift." Hanna smiled.

"We're going to Australia? You're joking! How?" Caleb said, smiling wide.

"Well, it wan't too expensive, and we're not going for a couple months, because I wanted to go for Valentines day, but we're going to have so much fun, and it's going to be amazing!" Hanna shouted.

"You're amazing. I can't believe this, I can't wait! It's going to be perfect." Caleb said, his lips meeting Hanna's. They don't know how long they stood there kissing, but they did know that people were watching.

"Get a room!" Toby yelled. Their guests laughed. So Caleb made a big deal of grabbing Hanna's and taking her inside the house, smiling the whole way there.

"Caleb! My mom's home!" By then the guests had gone to back to dancing, eating and talking.

"Let's just lay down together. I've missed that." Caleb said. Hanna nodded. She had, too.

As they walked to Hanna's room, Caleb smiled. 'Perfect,' he thought, 'everything is going as planned.'

**Helloooo! Sorry for the delay, guys! Thank you for the awesome reviews, everyone! I love you so much :) I added in a double date, for those who wanted one! :)**

**So I kinda want more people to see this and give me feedback. So, if any of you guys know any hale dan-fiction readers...you know what to do! LOL :) :P**

**Let's do 5 reviews for chapter 5! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Caleb woke up early the following morning, and got up quietly so he wouldn't wake Hanna. He had something very special planned for today. He was taking Hanna to Spencer's lake house, this time, with Spencer's permission. She, Emily, Aria, Ashley and even Toby were in on the plan.

When Hanna woke up, she saw that Caleb was already dressed, and was watching her. She smiled. He had stayed the night. They hadn't said bye to their guests, but she was sure they would understand.

"Good morning beautiful." Caleb said, just like he had the day before in the hospital.

"We have a big day ahead of us!" He added. Hanna raised her eyebrows, but got out of bed and got dressed. They walked down to Hanna's kitchen together, and saw that there was already a huge assortment of food prepared and placed on the table, with a single flower in a small vase in the middle. "You made me breakfast?" Hanna exclaimed.

"Happy late anniversary!" Caleb said, giving Hanna a quick kiss, then sticking his tongue out when she got lipstick on his lips. Hanna laughed, and lead him to the table. They both piled up their plates and sat down.

"So what exactly are we doing, on this 'big' day?" Hanna asked. "You'll see!" Caleb said.

"C'mon, tell me! I told you about Australia!" Hanna smiled.

"You'll find out soon, and trust me baby, it will be worth waiting for!" He answered, pouring Hanna and him some juice.

"Okay." Hanna said, giving in. Caleb and Hanna talked non stop while eating their breakfast. They never ran out of things to say, even if what they were saying made no sense, or had no point. They liked each other's company, and felt at home when they were together. When they had finished up, they walked outside, and to Hanna's car. Caleb opened the passenger door for Hanna.

"I don't think so, Caleb! The doctor said no driving for a week!" She said, backing away from the door.

"I'm fine, i think I can handle driving! Plus, you don't know where we're going!" Caleb argued.

"So tell me!" Hanna challenged.

"And the doctor doesn't think you can handle driving, and I'm going to side with him on that one, babe. Sorry." She added. Caleb groaned. Hanna had made up her mind, and she wasn't going to change it. "Fine. Drive. We're going to Spencer's lake house. I'd wanted it to be a surprise, but…I guess not." Caleb chuckled. Hanna stared at him, confused.

"Spencer's lake house? Why? Does she know?" She asked. Caleb nodded.

"Don't worry, princess." He said, kissing her head before climbing into the passenger seat. Hanna playfully rolled her eyes, but got in the car and drove to her best friend's second home. When they got there, she parked in the driveway and got out of the car.

"We have a lot of memories in this place." She smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Caleb smiled back, and took Hanna's hand. They walked to the front door, but just before they opened it, they heard the sound of a twig snap come from behind them. Hanna jumped, and grabbed Caleb's arm. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We're in the woods. It was probably just a rabbit or something." He said, reassuring her. Hanna nodded.

They walked inside the house. Hanna was surprised to see that it had been completely refurnished. The walls had been painted a soft blue, and there was new, traditional type furniture everywhere. Hanna touched the soft, beige pillows. She sat down on the couch, and Caleb sat down next to her. She noticed that there were paintings up on the walls, paintings of the ocean, of small cottages, of the sky. There were flowers up on every table, giving the house a sweet smell. There was a tall lamp in the corner of the room thats colour matched the wall. It was so cozy, and homey, and completely unlike what it had looked like before. Everywhere was perfectly clean, and you could see the lake from the shiny windows. Hanna gasped.

"What happened?" She cried. Caleb grinned.

"Me and the girls helped Spencer and her family redecorate. Toby helped too." He said.

"It's amazing." Hanna breathed.

"I'm sure Spencer will be glad you like it." Hanna rested her head on Caleb's shoulder, when a vaguely familiar piece of furniture in the corner of the room caught her eye. She got up and walked too it. It was a couch. Hanna smiled, then blushed at the memory that went with the couch.

"Is this couch where we…it was next to the fireplace?" Hanna said. Caleb laughed.

"You remember!"

"How could I forget that perfect of a night?" Hanna said to him. He didn't need reminding. They laid down on the couch, and started kissing passionately. They began where they had left off, so many nights ago, on the small, old couch, loving every second.

After a couple hours, Caleb and Hanna were sitting at a wooden table in the kitchen of the lake house. They had already eaten lunch when Caleb got up, hugged Hanna from behind and said,

"Swimming or hiking?" Hanna turned her body around to face him. Caleb put his hands on her waist.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"Do you want to go swimming, or hiking? This day is all about you, Han." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

"About us." Hanna corrected.

"But, since you asked, why don't we go swimming, and hike after dinner? The weather's great!" Hanna exclaimed, pointing to the window, where you could see the sun shining brightly, and the lake's small and peaceful never ending waves. Caleb took her hand, and lead her to yet another perfectly furnished room.

"I brought everything you need. Your swim suit is in the front pocket of the bag. I'm going to go change, i'll be back in a minute. Call if you need me." He kissed her head, then walked to the room across from the one Hanna was in, and closed the door. Hanna didn't bother closing her door, she just walked to the bag and unzipped the front pocket. She pulled out a black and hot pink string bikini. She laughed out loud. 'Of course Caleb packed this one!' She thought. Suddenly, her door slammed shut. Hanna whirled around, facing the now closed door. She had dropped her bikini. Her eyes widened, and her shoulders shook.

"Caleb!" She whispered, then said it again louder. Caleb barged through the door wearing his swim trunks, holding two pairs of goggles.

"Yeah?" He asked. He looked so handsome.

"Uh..never mind. I'll be out in a second." She said, thinking that the door was probably just the wind. She kept it wide open while changing, keeping on eye on it the whole time, trying not to think about how there was no way it could've been the wind, since all windows and doors were closed, and the air conditioning was turned off. She quickly slipped into her flip flops, and raced out of the room and met Caleb at the door. He was holding two towels, sunscreen, and a bag full of chips. Hanna smiled. She pushed the door incident to the back of her mind. Today was going to be perfect.

They held hands and ran down to the lake. Caleb put their things down, and Hanna dipped her toes in the water. She flinched.

"It's freezing!" She screamed, and Caleb laughed. He walked over to her, and, using all the strength he could muster up, ignoring the extreme pain in his chest, picked Hanna up and spun her around, then flung her into the water, being careful not to hurt her. She screamed until her head went under. Caleb jumped in after her, and when he brought his head back up, Hanna splashed water at his face.

"I hate you!" She screamed, but smiled widely. Caleb splashed her back. "I love you too!" He replied.

They continued their splash-war, and swam for hours. Hanna tanned for a while too, but eventually got bored and jumped back in. They shared the chips, eating until it was just an empty bag. They stayed by the lake, having the time of their life until the sun started to set. Wrapped in towels and huddled together, they walked back to the lake house. They both took quick showers, and while Hanna blow-dried her hair, Caleb scrambled around the house, trying to make the perfect dinner. He took a small table and decorated it with flow petals, with a rose and candles in the middle. He placed their dinner, macaroni and cheese onto silver plates. He dimmed the lights, and put on a slow song. He had planned something very special for Hanna after their hiking trip, and he couldn't do it unless their everything went smoothly and was nothing but perfect.

Hanna came out of the bathroom half an hour later with her hair curled, but in a high ponytail. She'd changed into some sweats and a tank top, and was taken aback when she walked into the kitchen and saw the little surprise that caleb had set up for her.

"Aw, Caleb! This is literally one surprise after another!" She laughed. Caleb laughed with her, lead her to the table and pulled out her chair. Hanna suddenly felt underdressed. She sat down as caleb said,

"Well, you surprised me with the whole Australia thing! How did you make that happen, anyways?" Caleb sat down himself, and Hanna finally noticed their dinner.

"Mac and cheese?" She snorted, then leaned over to kiss Caleb. Mac and cheese was her favourite.

"Well, no one buys tickets in the middle of february, and…I just really wanted it to happen." She added.

"Any anytime you want something to happen, it happens, am I right?" Caleb asked, smiling. Hanna nodded. They started eating, and talked about nothing in particular. They laughed and kissed, and Caleb admired Hanna's beauty. They were almost finished with dinner when Hanna mentioned her idea of a double date again.

"Why don't we make plans with Toby and Spencer when we get back? You know, for a double date? It would be so fun! Wait, how long are we staying here? Does my mom know?" Hanna said, nervous. She hadn't even thought about calling her mom to tell her where she had been the whole day.

"Don't worry, babe. I called her. We can stay as long as you want. And sure, let's call Toby when we get back from our hike. I'm sure he'll still be awake…Hanna?" Caleb asked, noticing that Hanna's eyes were fixed on the window, that she had tuned out of their conversation.

"Hanna?" He said again. Hanna turned her head to face Caleb.

"Sorry, I just thought i saw someone." She said, sounding distant. Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"Who?" He asked.

"I don't know, but i swear, i saw someone running across the window…" Hanna trailed off. Her mind immediately jumped to A. Caleb knew it too. He walked over her and put his arm around her. "No one is going to hurt you, Hanna. I won't let anyone touch you." He said protectively. Hanna sucked in her breath, and nodded.

"Let's just forget it. Can we go on out hike now, before it gets too dark?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want to go outside now?" Caleb asked, thinking that Hanna would have been scared after seeing the shadow.

"I'm sure." She nodded. 'I will not let A think that i'm afraid of him.' Hanna secretly thought to herself.

The two of them cleaned up their dinner, put on their running shoes and jackets and walked outside. As they jogged into the forest, Hanna swore she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind them the whole way there.

**Thank you all for the reviews! Here's chapter 5! Sorry if it was too long, or got boring at some points, the point of this chapter was really to set a scene for what's going to happen in the next couple chapters :) What do you guys think is going to happen?**

**I think I'm also going to start writing different Haleb fan-fics, maybe with something else happening after Caleb got shot, or something completely from Caleb's point of view...idk GIVE ME IDEAS! :D I'll let you know when I write it! :)**

**6 reviews for chapter 6? ;P**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna grabbed Caleb's hand, suddenly feeling afraid. The wind howled and the leaves on the trees rustled. She was scared of A. She didn't like to admit it, but A had so much power over her and the girls. A could make them do anything. A could make them scared of anything. Hanna felt ashamed. Caleb was trying to make this the best day for her, and she was standing outside being afraid. She took a deep breath and looked around. The scene really was beautiful. It wasn't so dark yet. You could see the different coloured leaves, red, oranges and browns everywhere. They were scattered along the ground too. They walked into the forest and started up a small hill.

"Thank you, Caleb." Hanna said, looking straight ahead.

"For what?" Caleb asked.

"For everything. For bringing me here. For being here. It means a lot." Hanna was now looking at him. She felt bad about how she had so suddenly reacted when she had seen the shadow at dinner, and wanted to remind Caleb of how she really felt about him. Caleb smiled. He reached over and put his arm around Hanna, and tucked a golden lock behind her ear.

"I love you, Hanna." He said, then he looked straight into her eyes. "You don't have to be scared." Caleb whispered, reading her mind.

"A is not going to hurt you. I promise." Hanna nodded. She trusted Caleb. He would protect her no matter what. They let go of each other so that they could climb up the hill more easily. There was a huge tree in-between them, and the couple separated and each went on either side of it to cross it.

"You know, this isn't as scary as I thought it'd be." Hanna laughed, walking deeper into the forest. Caleb didn't answer. Hanna turned around. Caleb wasn't there. She started to panic.

"Caleb? Caleb!" She cried. There was no answer. The only sound was the wind blowing and the sound of dry leaves crunching when Hanna ran around, trying to find Caleb. She kept calling his name, but no one replied. It was starting to get cold, and very dark. Hanna couldn't see where she was going, and didn't know where she was going. It felt like hours had passed when she heard someone call her name.

"Caleb!" Hanna gratefully ran in the direction of the sound. Only she couldn't see or find anyone. She felt something sharp hit her foot, then felt herself falling onto the cold, hard ground. She cried in pain. She was cold, hurt, couldn't see, lost, and alone in the forest. Hanna was terrified. Her mind immediately went to A. The sense of protection she felt with Caleb was gone. She felt so exposed. Where was Caleb? How far could he have possibly gone? Hanna started to cry, and she usually never cried. But after a couple minutes she was bawling her eyes out. Suddenly, she heard a sound. Footsteps. Hanna got up.

"Caleb?" She called. No one answered, but a hooded figure came into view. He started walking towards her. Hanna screamed, terrified, and ran as fast as she could. She could hear the person following her. She ran as fast as she possibly could, trying her best not to run into anything, the whole time screaming Caleb's name. She felt someone reach out and grab a strand of her hair, which just made her run faster. She didn't stop until she made it out of the forest and saw the lake house.

She immediately sprinted to the door, where she saw a very worried and alarmed Caleb running towards her. Hanna jumped into his arms and burst out in tears. She looked behind her to see if the figure was there. Nothing. Caleb patted her hair, and ran his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her. But Hanna couldn't stop crying. She was completely traumatized; in shock. Caleb pulled her slightly away from him, but a kept a firm hold on her.

"Hanna! What's wrong? What happened? Hanna, baby, say something!" He yelled, desperately trying to console his girlfriend.

"Hanna! Please answer! Should I call the police? What's wrong?" He screamed, lifting Hanna up-ignoring the insane amount of pain in his chest-and carried her into the house. He lightly sat her down on the oh so special couch, and ran for his phone. He grabbed it and ran back to Hanna, not wanting to let her out of his sight. Hanna was siting on the couch, hugging her knees, and gasping for air between sobs. Caleb couldn't bear to see her like this. He quickly dialled 911, but before he could press call, a text from a blocked number stopped him dead in his tracks. He had just received his first text from A. He held his breath as he slowly read it.

"Want your little princess to stay alive? Don't call anyone. Turn off your phone, and put it away. Don't underestimate me, Caleb. Remember, who was it that ran your mom and Hanna off the road? Good times.

-A"

Caleb swallowed hard. He knew he had to show A that he didn't control him and the girls, but the reminder of Hanna and his moms car "accidents" stopped him from pressing call. He looked over at Hanna. Something had made her so scared that she couldn't even speak. Caleb quickly turned off his phone, sat down next to Hanna and put his arm protectively around her. He couldn't call anyone. This could have been an empty threat, but Caleb would never risk Hanna's life. Right now, all he wanted to do was calm her down and find out what happened. He massaged her arm and tried to reassure her. After almost ten minutes of Caleb whispering to her that she was safe, that no one was going to hurt her, and that her was there and he loved her, Hanna's breathing slowed down. She coughed a couple times, and cleared her throat.

"I got lost." She breathed. Caleb waited for her to continue, overjoyed that she was finally speaking. He tightened his grip on her.

"And I was chased. By A. He almost got me." Hanna started to cry again. Caleb grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"I couldn't find you." Hanna whispered. She put her head down on Caleb's lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. He had never seen her like this before. It hurt him so much.

"I'm so sorry, Hanna. I couldn't find you either. I looked for you, but then I eventually came back to the house. I thought you might have come back here." He spoke slowly, thinking each word through.

"Are you sure it was A?" Caleb asked, though he already knew the answer. He decided that this was not the right time to bring up the text he had gotten.

"Yes." Hanna nodded. She suddenly got up and flung her arms around Caleb's neck. Caleb held her tightly, feeling her body's warmth. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. Hanna continued the kiss, thankful that Caleb was here. She sat down on his lap and ran her fingers through his hair. She immediately felt a lot better.

They didn't let go of each other until they heard Hanna's phone ring. They both froze, wondering whether they should pick it up or not. Caleb wondered what A would do if he did. Before he could decide, he saw Hanna get up and walk to her purse. She picked up her phone, put it on speaker, and sat back down next to Caleb.

"How could you take such a huge risk? And have failed while doing it? You are losing your touch." Hanna and Caleb strained their ears to listen to the robotic sounding voice. It sounded terrifying.

"I'm sorry. But, maybe…maybe I want out?" The couple recognized that voice. It was Toby. He sounded scared, worried.

"You want out? It's too late for that! You know too much." The voice replied. Hanna and Caleb exchanged glances. Caleb grabbed the phone and pressed end.

"He probably accidentally called us." He said.

"Caleb, that was really…suspicious." Hanna whispered. Caleb knew what she was thinking of.

"Toby? Absolutely not. He could have easily been talking to a boss or a coach. Toby. No way." Caleb said, trying more to convince himself than Hanna. Toby was his best friend.

"Toby is not A." Caleb said firmly. Hanna nodded. There was no way he could be A, he was in love with Spencer!

Hanna just decided to push the phone call to the back of her mind, as she pulled Caleb closer to her. They continued kissing, but each felt something in the back of their minds. Doubt. Distrust. A.

**Hi! Hope you liked chapter 6! I tried to put a little action and A drama in there, but there will be romance coming up! :) And yes, Hanna and Caleb might just figure out that Toby is A. ;)))**

**Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews, I love you all soooooo much! Thank you thank you thank you! :)**

**Guys, if you want a perfect haleb fan-fic, go read To Tell Or Not To Tell but CalebAndHannaForever :) Her story is one of the few that I am actually seriously hooked on! :)**

**Any ideas/thoughts on what's going to happen? Comment! :) I like to know what you guys think! **

**How about we do 7 reviews for chapter 7? (Sorry for the long authors note btw) :$ :P**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna had fallen asleep. He carefully picked her up and carried her to the room which Caleb had changed in, and set her down on the bed. He slowly took off her day clothes, and put her into some old sweats and one of his t-shirts. He tucked her in bed, then slipped in next to her. He cradled her close to him.

'I can't believe this.' He thought. 'This night did not go as planned. Hanna was supposed to be wearing a ring right now!' Caleb's thoughts screamed. He looked at Hanna's bare ring finger and sighed as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

"Caleb. I could always eat your pancakes, if you don't want to wake up!" Caleb heard someone say. He opened his eyes and say Hanna hovering over him. When she saw him awake, she smiled wide.

"C'mon, get dressed! This time I made breakfast!" Caleb smiled and kissed Hanna's cheek.

"Morning breath!" Hanna screamed, but leaned in and kissed Caleb herself.

"I'll be ready in 10." Caleb chuckled. Hanna nodded, then disappeared. Caleb sighed and got out of bed. He quickly brushed his teeth, then jumped into the shower. He was so upset. 'The whole reason I brought Hanna here was for her anniversary gift. A ruined everything. How can I propose after what happened last night?' Caleb thought, as he finished his shower. He got dressed, but before he left his room, he walked to his bedside table. He opened the second drawer, and picked up the small, tiffany box. He stuffed it in his pocket. 'Just in case.' He thought, jogging into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Hanna said brightly. Her hair had been combed and she was wearing jeans, but still had Caleb's oversized shirt on.

"Morning! It smells so good!" Caleb exclaimed. Hanna nodded, putting a huge tray of pancakes on the table, with maple syrup, whipped cream, and fresh fruit. She seemed so much happier than she was last night. Caleb smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her hard. When Hanna pulled back, she whispered,

"I see the morning breath's gone." Caleb laughed as he sat down. Hanna sat down next to him. She turned on her phone and played some music. They made small talk while eating, until the song 'Sway' but Michael Buble came on. Caleb grinned, and stood up, holding out his hand. Hanna smiled and took it. He lifted her up her feet for a second, then twirled Hanna around. "When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway." Caleb sang along, making Hanna blush. He put his hands on her hips or started to dance to the beat of the music. Hanna seemed shy at first, but by the middle of the song, she was throwing around her hips and singing loudly with Caleb. Caleb spun her around, then slid across the floor. Hanna ran into his arms, and Caleb caught her in the air, he started falling backwards, and the two landed on the special couch. They started giggling, which turned into laughter. Hanna got up and pulled Caleb's arm, dragging him back on his feet. Caleb got up, jumped and spun around, then planted a kiss on Hanna's lips. The song ended.

Suddenly, they heard something hit the floor. Hanna froze, then looked down. She saw a small blue box. Her eyes widened and she bent down to pick it up. She examined it. It was very small, and had a white ribbon wrapped around it that said 'Tiffany and Co.' Eyes still wide, she got up and handed it back to Caleb. "I think you dropped this." She breathed, scrutinizing Caleb's face. Caleb smiled. He hand't planned on doing it like this, but it had to be fate. He took the box back from Hanna. "Well, I hadn't planned for it to happen like this, but…" He trailed off. Hanna gasped, putting her hand over her mouth in shock. Caleb got on one knee. Of course he had completely forgotten his speech, but he decided to improvise. 'It will be more spontaneous that way.' Tears welled up in Hanna's eyes. Caleb smiled.

"Hanna Marin, I love you more than anything in the world. We have been through, and gotten though so many things together, and no matter what got in the way, we always found our way back to each other. You have given me so many things. The love that I had never had before. You opened my eyes. I had seen my own family fall apart. I had never wanted to do that. I never wanted to get married, like my mother, for it to just be destroyed. I never wanted to have a family, never wanted to take the risk of ending up broken. Then i met you. You changed everything. There is no possible way that we could ever fall apart, Hanna. We love each other too much. And some people might say that we are too young, but I say they're wrong. No one out there loves like we do. I think the sooner we promise ourselves to each other, the better." Hanna had tears streaming down her face, and Caleb was tearing up too. He smoothly opened the box. When he did, Hanna saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a thick silver band, with a huge diamond in the middle. It sparkled brightly. For some reason, seeing the ring made Hanna cry even harder. Caleb smiled at her reaction.

"I promise to love you every single day for the rest of out lives together. For every day of forever. So Hanna Marin, will you marry me?" Caleb held the ring up, looking into Hanna's teary eyes. She nodded, unable to find words. Caleb's eyes sparkled as he smiled widely, like he was the happiest man on earth, which, at the moment, he was. He stood up, and slid the ring onto Hanna's finger. It was a perfect fit. Hanna admired it for a second, than pulled Caleb to her. She kissed with him every single bit of strength and power she had in her body. She was so happy, she couldn't explain it. She kissed Caleb as hard as she could, and Caleb kissed her back, passionately. He was also overjoyed. He couldn't believe that it had finally happened. Suddenly, Hanna pulled away.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" She whispered excitedly, then pulled Caleb back to her. They stood there, kissing, overjoyed, existing in their own blissfully happy period of time. And in that time, they both swore they were infinite.

**So I did get 7 reviews, they weren't all for chapter 6, but I posted anyway :) THANK YOU for reviewing and reading! I hope you like it! **

**Were you guys surprised?! Haha :D I told you there was romance coming up! **

**The double date chapter will be coming soon, maybe in 2 or 3 chapters. I just have a couple things that need to happen first, then i'll fit it in. :) Oh and by the way, when do you guys think Hanna and/or Caleb should find out that Toby is A? Comment! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hanna woke up the next morning laying down on Caleb's chest. His arm was around her, and was quietly playing with her hair. He smiled when he saw that she was awake.

"Morning." He beamed. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He wrapped his arms around her, and Hanna turned to face him, careful not to break the kiss. She thought back to yesterday, the best, most amazing day of her life. She couldn't believe that she was now engaged! It was as though she was in the middle of a fairytale, rather than reality. She pressed herself against Caleb, feelings his body's warmth.

They had spent most of the day indoors, and some of it sitting down together on the front porch, soaking up some of the sun. It had been a beautiful day. A perfect one. They had mostly talked, laughed, and relieved old memories. Caleb made many speeches about his love for Hanna, and Hanna would blush and do the same. They watched The Notebook, and shared a bowl of popcorn. They drifted together in their own time, unbothered by the rest of the world. As if they were the only two people left. Hanna wanted to stay at the lake house with Caleb forever.

Hanna pulled away, lifting up her left hand to admire the gorgeous ring that hadn't left her finger once since she first put it on. Caleb chuckled.

"You've looked at it about a thousand times, Han." He said, but secretly was so happy that Hanna loved it so much.

"It's just so perfect." She breathed, turning around her hand to see the ring from different angles.

"Perfect ring for the perfect girl." Caleb smiled.

"Perfect girl for the perfect boy." Hanna laughed, resting her head back down on Caleb's chest, and snuggled into him.

"Perfect life." Caleb whispered, grabbing Hanna's left hand and holding it tight as she fell back asleep.

"Yes mom, don't worry, we're coming back tonight. I have great news, too!" Hanna said into the phone, a couple perfect hours later, after a couple perfect memories had been made on the bed in her and Caleb's room.

"I'm not worrying, but I miss you, sweetie. And what's the good news?" Ashley responded, on speaker, excited for her daughter. Caleb had told her, the girls, and Toby that they were going to the lake house, but he hadn't told them about the marriage proposal. 'I should have told her!' Caleb mouthed to Hanna, worried that Ashley wouldn't approve of a teenage engagement, even if they didn't get married for a couple of years, but Hanna only smiled and shook her head.

"You'll find out when we get home!" Hanna chirped.

"Hanna…you're not pregnant, are you?" Hanna's mother said, her voice suddenly stern. Hanna gasped, then laughed.

"No way, mom! Not yet."

"Thank goodness! I got scared for a second! No babies, not even marriage for you! I want you to just focus on school this year, okay? Love you, bye Han!" Ashley laughed, then hung up. Caleb put his hands over his head and turned around in frustration. How had not told Ashley? The groom always had to ask the parents for permission for their daughter's hand in marriage! 'I am so stupid!' he thought. He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them and turned back around, he saw that Hanna had put the phone down and was dancing her way to the kitchen. Caleb eyes widened as Hanna opened the fridge.

"Hanna! How are you not freaking out! Your mom is not going to be happy about this…" Caleb said, bewildered. Hanna shrugged.

"But I am. If she doesn't like this," Hanna pointed at Caleb and her. "That's her problem." Hanna smiled. Caleb scrunched his eyebrows together, frustrated.

"I don't want to be that couple who no one approves of, who lost touch with all family members over something stupid!" Caleb said.

"Your mom was just starting to like me!" He added for emphasis. Hanna's jaw dropped.

"Over something _stupid?_ You think this is stupid?" She yelled. Caleb's face softened as he realized what he had said.

"No, Hanna, I didn't mean…"

"Then why'd you propose?" Hanna shouted, interrupting. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for an answer. She knew she had overreacted the moment the words had left her lips, but she couldn't just give in and let her guard down. She couldn't drop her pride. Caleb opened his mouth a couple times, but made no sound. Hanna could feel tears well up in her eyes. 'Why did I say that? I ruined everything. Again.' She thought. Caleb walked up to her, and slowly said,

"Hanna, I'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that. You know I love you. I was just worried about your mom's reaction. But you're right. It doesn't matter. What matters is us. I'm sorry." He spoke carefully, thinking his words through. He hadn't meant to hurt Hanna.

Hanna dropped her arms and then wrapped them around Caleb. She started to cry.

"I don't deserve you." She whispered. Her crying turned into loud sobs.

"Shhh." Caleb said, holding her tight and stroking her hair.

"Look at us. We're already fighting!" She choked out.

"That's what we do. No matter how much we fight, we always find our way back to each other." Caleb pulled Hanna back so he could look her in her eyes. He hated to see her like this. Maybe the lake house was a bad idea. Then he remembered,

"You are Mrs. Rivers now, aren't you?" Caleb smiled. Hanna laughed, and wiped her tears on her sleeve. Caleb took care of the rest with his finger.

"Not yet." Hanna giggled, recovering. She shook herself. She had been going through some crazy mood swings lately!

"I love you, Han." He said, his face serious. Tears trickled down Hanna's face. Caleb put his hand on her cheek, then leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they pressed against each other, with Hanna leaning back on the refrigerator. Hanna pulled away to tell Caleb she was sorry for overreacting, when he went limp. Hanna started to panic.

"Caleb!" She screamed, freaking out. 'What's happening! What do I do?' Hanna thought.

Suddenly, Caleb dropped.

Hanna screamed again, as she ran for the phone. She dialled 911.

"Hello, 911 speaking. What's your emergency?" Someone said on the other line.

"My fiancé just collapsed!" Hanna gasped, checking Caleb's pulse. "I don't think he's breathing!" She cried.

"Please hold."

"Hold? No!" Hanna said, helplessly putting down the phone. She tried CPR, but knew she wasn't professionally trained. 'Should I take him to the hospital?' She thought, bursting out in tears. She didn't know how to act in a situation like this. What was she supposed to do? She was into a stretcher and reel him in the back of the car. She ran in it after them, bawling her eyes out.

"Be careful! He's recovering from an injury in his chest!" She cried, as she watched everyone scramble around him, trying to fix him up. They pretended like Hanna wasn't there. She tried to get close to Caleb, put he was so surrounded by people that it was impossible.

"Miss, you don't need to worry. He's breathing. But we'll have to further examine him in the hospital." One of the doctors sad to Hanna, acknowledging her presence for the first time. Hanna just nodded, relieved. First Caleb's injury, then Hanna's forest chase, and now this? Hanna's mind went to A. Was this because of her? How could A have possibly made this happen? Hanna had tried to push the forest incident to the back of her mind, she wanted to forget about it, and not ruin the rest of their time at the lake house. But Caleb collapsing out of nowhere had brought it back up. It seemed as though A's tortures never ended, and her and Caleb were the prime targets.

Hanna sat in the waiting room, while the doctor who had spoken to her earlier was in the examining room with Caleb. Deja vu, deja vu, deja vu. She found herself praying that Caleb would be okay. Again.

This time around, she was allowed to come into Caleb's room after just half an hour. When she walked in, the doctor was still there. Hanna ignored him.

"Caleb! I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, running up to him. Caleb smiled and kissed her forehead. They held each other for a while, not saying anything, until the doctor cleared his throat. The pair turned their attention to him, suddenly remembering that there was a third person in the room.

"Mr and Mrs. Rivers." Before the doctor could finish, Hanna turned her head to Caleb, blushing. Caleb laughed and kissed her hand.

"It seems that Caleb had collapsed because of a large amount of drug consumption." Hanna gasped and looked at Caleb. He was shocked too.

"We believe that it was consumed through liquids, maybe water?" He continued.

"I didn't take any drugs!" Caleb yelled. He looked at Hanna, confused and angry.

"He didn't! I was with him for the past week and he hasn't taken anything!" Hanna said, defending Caleb. He nodded.

"You can take the test again, if you like. But they are almost never wrong."

"I'll take it as many times as you want!" Caleb said firmly.

"Alright. You have to wait thirty minutes before taking it again. I'll give you some time alone, now."

"Much appreciated." Caleb said sarcastically. The doctor left. This is where Hanna would usually tell Caleb to be more polite, but there was a more important matter at hand. She eyed her fiancé.

"I didn't take any drugs, Hanna." He said, hurt that Hanna would doubt him.

"Of course not! But…why would the test say you did?" Hanna asked. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. Her and Caleb locked eyes, knowing what was about to come. Hanna sighed as she opened the message and read it out loud.

"You should tell your _fiancé _to not leave his drinks unattended. Who knows what I could accidentally slip into them. Oh, and by the way, if this information gets out, he won't be your fiancé for long. ;)

-A"

Caleb threw his head back and groaned. Hanna swallowed.

"What are we going to do?" Hanna said slowly. Caleb shook his head.

"I really don't know."

**A is starting to get really annoying, isn't he? :P **

**I hope you liked it! :)) What did you guys think? Comment! And thank you for the people who do, I read every single one of them :) **

**Now, for something important...THE HALLOWEEN EPISODE IS TOMORROW! I AM FREAKING OUT! lol :D**

**I also have some news, the first 10 minutes of the episode is up on youtube by a different name so it doesn't get deleted. PM me if you want the link :))**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW.**


	9. Chapter 9

Caleb and Hanna had left the hospital as soon as they could. Caleb didn't bother to take the second test, he knew what the answer would be, thanks to A. The doctor gave him some medication, but didn't call his mom because he was 18. He was glad that she would never know about this, but knew that it would always say that he had overdosed on drugs on his medical record. This thought scared him, and made him hate A even more than he did before, if that was possible.

Him and Hanna sat down on a nearby bench, and Hanna called a cab. Her car was still at the lake house. They didn't say anything for a while. Finally, Hanna broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry, Caleb. Bad things keep happening to you because of A. Because I brought A into your life." Caleb looked at her, she was crying. He put his arm around her.

"Are you suggesting that I would be better off on my own?" He said, and Hanna rested her head on his chest.

"You'd be much safer that way. Without me." She whispered.

"Hanna, listen to me." Caleb said, tilting Hanna's chin up so that they faced each other.

"A, I can deal with. Losing you, never in a million years." Tears dripped down Hanna's face. She nodded.

"I don't regret this one bit, Hanna, and I never will. I mean, look at your left hand. Why do you think I gave you that ring?"

"Because you love me." Hanna said, looking into Caleb's brown eyes. They sparkled.

"I do." And he kissed her. And she kissed him back. And they didn't stop until the taxi came and drove them back to the lake house.

"We're engaged!" Hanna cried, grabbing Caleb's arm, smiling wide.

The pair were standing in Hanna's living room with Aria, Emily, Toby, Spencer, and Ashley. They had invited them over, and had called Ashley home early from work to make the big announcement. Everyone was very confused, worried even, when Hanna had insisted on them coming over right away. Spencer wondered why they were back from the lake house so soon. Hanna hadn't told anyone about the most recent hospital trip, and how they had come home right after the cab had dropped them off. Now, two hours later, Hanna and Caleb stood together, holding hands, watching everyones mouths drop. All except for Toby. He looked at them like he had already known they were engaged. He smiled. Hanna smiled back. She waited for everyone else to comment and to congratulate her, but it was quiet. Hanna gulped. She looked at her three best friends, who were awkwardly shifting around, looking at Ashley. Hanna held Caleb's arm tighter as she watched a thousand different emotions cross her mom's face. Confusion, anger, sadness, worry, love, hate. Then, without warning, she got up and left. She went upstairs and slammed her door. Tears started to well up in Hanna's eyes. "No, don't cry, Han!"

"Your mom just needs time."

"I'm really happy for you guys, though!"

"Congratulations!" Hanna could hear her friends say, but she didn't respond. Caleb was right, her mother didn't take it well. Her friends hugged her and kept trying to reassure her, but she couldn't deal with them right now. She turned to look at Caleb, who was very alarmed, sad, even.

"I'll be right back." She said, giving him a look that said to give her some space. Caleb nodded and let go of her, he knew her so well.

Hanna pulled away from her friends and ran up the stairs. She quietly crept down the hall, and pressed her ear to her mom's bedroom door. She could hear her crying. Hanna slowly opened the door.

"Mom?" She asked. Ashley just stared at her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I know we're young, but we love each other so much, and we aren't getting married anytime soon, and I'm still going to university, and I'm not going to have kids, you don't have to worry…" Hanna rambled on and on, trying to explain herself as if she'd committed a crime, until her mother interrupted her.

"Hanna, you're 17. Why are you doing this to me? To yourself? Teen marriages never work out!" She said.

"I'm really sure that this marriage will work out, mom. And we're only engaged!" Hanna said, but her mom wouldn't look at her. She could feel herself starting to get very angry.

"Mom! I love him! And he loves me! And we are getting married, i don't need your permission!" She yelled. Ashley turned her head and looked at her daughter. Her makeup was smudged and she looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

"You've only known him for a year! People change Hanna! You're going to get bored of each other!"

"How could you say that!" Hanna screamed.

Silence.

"You know what, forget it. You don't have to come to the wedding if you don't want to." Hanna said to her mother before leaving the room and slamming the door as hard as she could.

She ran downstairs and threw herself into Caleb's waiting arms. When she let go, she saw that everyone was gone.

"I asked them to leave, in the politest way possible." Caleb said, reading Hanna's mind. Hanna nodded. She was thankful for such great friends, but right now, she was glad that they had left. She felt bad for not wanting them there, but she just needed to be alone with Caleb. Caleb gave Hanna one last hug, then said,

"I'm going to go talk to her. I'll be right back." Hanna wasn't sure that anything Caleb would say would fix things, but just went with it. She was so angry at her mother for what she had said. Hanna didn't even want to look at Ashley right now. So she nodded and let Caleb do it for her.

That night, when Caleb had gone home and Hanna was about to fall asleep, she heard a soft knock on her door. She rolled her eyes as her mom stepped in her room. "Do I not get privacy anymore?" Hanna said, turning her body away from Ashley. "Hanna, can we talk?" She said.

"I don't want to talk."

"Then listen." Ashley said firmly. Hanna closed her eyes. She was still angry.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just…scared…of losing you. I don't want to see you get hurt, Han." She walked over to Hanna and sat on the edge of her bed. Hanna didn't move.

"I got married young, and it didn't end well. I was just worried that the same thing would happen to you. But you're not me. And you do love Caleb, I know that. I just don't think I'm ready to lose my little girl, even though she's ready to move on and start and new life and a new family already." Ashley's voice cracked, and she started to cry. Hanna could feel all the anger drain out of her. It was being replaced by longing. A longing for a perfect mother-daughter relationship. She sat up and hugged her mom.

"You're not going to lose me, mom." She said.

"I'll always be here." Hanna added. Ashley laughed.

"I know. I'm really sorry, sweetie. I messed everything up for you."

"No, you didn't mom." Ashley sighed.

"Caleb is a great boy. You can tell he really cares about you. He came up and talked to me today. Really opened my eyes. He promised to take really good care of you, when you two get married. It's a lot for me to take in." She said, eyeing Hanna's ring. She nodded approvingly.

"Wish your dad had fought for me like that." Ashley said. Then she started to laugh. And Hanna laughed with her. They just sat there, on Hanna's bed, laughing for who knows how long. Hanna reached out to hug her mother. She owed Caleb one. He always knew what to do.

She pulled away from her mother, touching the diamond on her ring. Ashley touched it too.

"And Hanna, you should know, I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world."

**Here it is! Chapter 9! :) Hope you liked it!**

**Ok...how AMAZING was the Halloween special?! I died. Like who's hand was that at the end? :$ OMG** **Can't wait for January!**

**THE DOUBLE DATE IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry for making you guys wait :/ **

**Comment/Follow/Share 3 :) LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW.**


	10. Chapter 10

Caleb pulled a chair back for Hanna, and she flashed him a smile as she sat down. Toby did the same for Spencer. They were finally on that double date that Hanna had so badly wanted to go on. They had decided to go to Rosewood's fanciest restaurant. When the four of them were seated, Toby said,

"So, how'd it go with your mom last week?" Referring to her and Caleb's engagement announcement. Hanna smiled, and held up her left hand, showing off the ring that had turned her life around.

"She's all for it!" She said, grinning widely, putting her hand over Caleb's.

"That's good." Toby said, sullen. Spencer shot Toby a stern look, and he smiled almost instantly. "But today she told me that I have to start school again." Hanna frowned, and Caleb laughed, laying his arm down on her chair.

"Well, I think you've both recovered from the incident." Spencer shuddered.

"Plus the school is going to start suspecting things if you don't show up soon. Even Emily started last week, and she was the target." She added, biting her lip. Just thinking about that night made them all nervous.

"Yeah, you're right. Im starting again tomorrow too, Han." Caleb said. Hanna smiled. She knew that Caleb could have started school again whenever he wanted, but he chose to go whenever Hanna had to start, so she wouldn't be alone.

Suddenly, Caleb raised his eyebrows and looked at his best friend Toby.

"So, Toby. What'd you do while we were away? Were you with Spencer?" He said. Hanna gave him a sharp look, kicking his foot under the table, knowing he was thinking about the phone call. Caleb just shrugged. Hanna put on a straight face and waited for Toby's answer. He hesitated, and eventually Spencer answered for him.

"He wasn't with me. He went to visit some friends. And wouldn't take me!" She laughed. Toby was stiff at first, but then laughed with his girlfriend. Hanna and Caleb exchanged a look, but then Hanna shook her head. Toby couldn't be A. No freaking way. He was Caleb's best friend. Spencer's boyfriend! He was good friends with Emily, and was always there to help the girls out. There was just no way Toby, who was such a sweet person, could be going behind everyone's backs and torturing the girls. Right?

Hanna looked down at her feet while the others made small talk, until their waiter brought the appetizers. Hanna gladly dug in, placing a large amount of salad on her plate. Caleb raised his eyebrows and chuckled. He took his fork and grabbed a piece of Hanna's food and popped it in his mouth. When he finished chewing, he planted a kiss on Hanna's cheek. She laughed, but instantly froze when she saw Toby glowering at her.

"Toby! What's wrong with you today!" Spencer said jokingly, lightly hitting his arm. Toby peeled his eyes off Hanna to look at his girlfriend. He forced a laugh. Hanna looked at her feet again. Caleb put his arm around her, and made a point to watch Toby carefully for the rest of the night. He was starting to get suspicious.

"So, where do your friends live? The ones you visited last week." Caleb asked Toby, eyeing him. He didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Just a town not far from here. About a 45 minute drive."

"I see. What'd you guys do?" Caleb asked.

"Talked. Drove around. Played poker, watched the game." Toby answered without pausing for a breath.

"Have you been rehearsing your answers?" Caleb said, laughing, but his eyes said otherwise.

"Have you been thinking up questions?" Toby replied, raising his eyebrows. Hanna and Spencer looked at each other, confused about what was going on. They both opened their mouths to tell their dates to quiet down, when Caleb said,

"You didn't happen to be running around chasing girls in forests with your friends, were you?" This time, Toby paused before answering. His look went from hard to friendly when he spoke.

"Nah man. If we were, I would have called you up." He laughed, having a sudden change in his mood, and Caleb forced himself to laugh with him. There was no way his best friend was A. What was he thinking? Spencer frowned.

"What the hell, guys?" She said, half smiling. Toby put his arm around her. "Don't worry, Spence. Everything's fine." He said with a smirk. Caleb smiled back, but shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Spencer had been right when she'd said that there was something wrong with Toby today. He was acting differently. When the other three had started to talk about a rumoured party at Paige's house, Caleb couldn't take it anymore. He had to bring up the phone call. Toby was his best friend, and he needed to know the truth. Or it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Toby, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

"Sure." Toby replied, not moving.

"Over there." Caleb said firmly, pointing to the men's washroom.

"Right." Toby quickly got up from his seat after giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back." He said. Spencer nodded. Hanna shrunk down in her seat. She knew what Caleb was about to say to Toby. Only she wished he wouldn't. If Toby was A, this could end badly.

"Do you know what this is about? They're acting so weird tonight." Spencer said, eyeing her best friend suspiciously. Hanna shrugged and looked down at her shoes for the thousandth time that night. She noticed a small stain on the heel of the left one. She sighed.

"I don't know. Whatever." Hanna said. This dinner was not going as planned. "Have you heard from Paige lately?" Spencer suddenly asked. Hanna looked up.

"No, why?"

"Well, she texted me today. Told me she had something to tell all of us. About A." Spencer whispered, holding up her phone.

"What do you think it is?"

"Not sure, but I don't think Paige knowing about all of this is okay. She might end up hurt, like Caleb." Hanna winced.

"Thanks for bringing it up!" She frowned, folding her arms.

"Oh, Hanna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Whatever, it's not your fault." Hanna interrupted, fed up with the conversation. Spencer nodded, but kept talking.

"I think I'm going to text Paige now." She sad, typing away on her phone. After a couple minutes, Spencer's phone buzzed. Even Hanna was paying attention now. She lifted her head, then ran over to Spencer to read the text out loud.

"I saw Toby walking with Mona outside Radley today. I was too scared to walk up to them and say something, but Mona saw me."

"And then what!?" Hanna gasped. She looked at her best friend, who had frozen in shock. "Spencer?" Hanna said uneasily, waving her hand in front of Spencer's face.

"I can't believe Paige would say that. She's wrong." She said suddenly. Hanna gulped, thinking back to the phone call. Could that and what Paige just told them be related or linked? And more importantly, does this prove that Toby is in fact, A? She looked over to where Caleb and Toby had walked to, but they weren't there. 'They're probably just in the washroom.' Hanna thought to herself, suddenly worried for her fiancé.

"Don't worry Spence. I'm sure every things going to be fine." Hanna lied, her eyes never leaving the men's washroom door.

"What's so important that you have to say to me, that you can't say in front of the girls?" Toby asked Caleb, now that they were alone in the washroom.

"Toby, we've been friends for a while. And you wouldn't lie to me, right?" Caleb asked calmly, trying to be as nice as possible. He wondered what Hanna was doing while waiting for Toby's response.

"No." Toby said simply, shrugging.

"So tell me the truth. Did you or did you not follow Hanna and I to the lake house?"

"No."

"Because we got phone call while we were there."

"And?"

"You were talking to someone. You said you'd failed at doing something, and wanted out." Caleb answered. Toby hesitated, looking at the ceiling.

"Man, you're losing it." He finally said.

"I don't think I am, Toby. I know who you are, and I can't believe it, or you." Caleb replied, stepping towards him, but Toby stood tall.

"If this information leaves this room, Hanna will pay." Was all Toby said before storming out of the washroom, and running out the restaurant doors.

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy, plus I'm writing another fanfic now soo...:P But I promise I'll update faster now! **

**I hope you liked this chapter! Comment! :))**

**Love youuuuu alllll **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW.**


	11. Chapter 11

After explaining to Spencer and Hanna that Toby had gotten mad and left the restaurant, he drove both girls home. Hanna invited Caleb in.

"Spencer probably hates you right now." She said.

"Why?"

"You made Toby mad and he left her."

"Oh."

"Which I know isn't what actually happened. Spill." Hanna said, her hands on her hips, waiting. She'd forgotten all about the Paige incident, now interested in what had happened between Caleb and Toby. Caleb smiled, walking towards his beautiful wife to be. He wasn't about to tell Hanna what had happened, wasn't about to put her in danger, as Toby had threatened would happen if she found out. He wanted to tell her, but couldn't.

"That is what happened." Caleb lied. "But I don't want to talk about that right now." He added, taking Hanna's hands and holding them tight, placing them over his chest. She frowned and pulled away.

"I'm serious, Caleb! Tell me!" She whined.

"I did tell you. If anything else had happened, I would have told you. I swear." Hanna pursed her lips and looked Caleb up and down, waiting to see if he would break and admit he was lying. He didn't. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warmth.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Obviously you would have told me." She whispered, kissing him gently. Caleb kissed her back, but felt immediate regret and pain for lying to Hanna. He knew he was doing the right thing, protecting her, but he also knew that this is exactly what Hanna had done for him, and he had broken up with her for it. He hated A for making him do this to Hanna. But he loved her too much, and was not about to let Toby hurt her. So he kept quiet and let Hanna lead him to her room.

She kicked the door closed with her foot, and jumped into Caleb's waiting arms. He put his hands on her waist kissing her passionately. They spun around, still kissing until they found Hanna's bed. She slowly positioned herself on it, with Caleb towering over her. He laid down on her, careful not to put any of his weight on her fragile body. Hanna ran her fingers through his long hair, and he put his hands on her hips, moving them from side to side. They continued kissing, only pulling away to take breaths, and to say "I love you."

Only Caleb's shirt had made it off when the two heard the front door open and close, then the sound of heels walking down to the kitchen. Hanna groaned.

"It's my mom. She's early." She said, clearly annoyed. Caleb nodded, slipping his shirt back on and fixing his hair.

"That's ok. Let's go say hi." He told her, taking Hanna's hand and half leading, half dragging her down the stairs. He touched her ring gently, remembering that they had once promised each other that they would not let A destroy them, that they would get through everything together. He kept thinking that as they walked downstairs.

"Hi, Ms. Marin!" Caleb said enthusiastically.

"Ashley." Hanna's mom corrected, smiling. "And hello to you too, Caleb. Hi Han. How was the dinner?" She asked.

"Fine." Hanna said quietly, wishing her mother wasn't home yet. She held Caleb's hand tighter.

"Okay, that's good." Ashley said, opening one of the cupboards, and taking out a plate.

"I'm assuming you two are full?" She added.

"Yes. Mom, is it okay if we watch a movie?" Hanna asked sweetly.

"Sure, just not a long one. You guys have school tomorrow!" Her mom replied, trying to be a good parent. "I'll be here."

"Kay!" Hanna called, already halfway up the stairs, with Caleb running up behind her.

"Are we actually going to watch a movie?" Caleb asked when they had gotten upstairs, smirking.

"Yes. You're sleeping over!" Hanna smiled, walking to her bedroom door, and closing it behind them. She turned on her T.V and put a dvd in. Caleb nodded, laughing.

"What movie?" He asked.

"Titanic." Hanna replied, grinning, but Caleb didn't mind the chick-flicks. She walked to him and held his hand. Caleb picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid down, and Hanna rested her head on his chest as the movie's commercials started.

"Does it still hurt?" She suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Your chest."

"A bit, when I movie around too much."

"Did it hurt when you lifted me just now?"

"No, not really." Caleb lied, not wanting Hanna to go in over protective-worrying mode. He sighed. Another lie. How many did this make? He instantly wished he would have just told her the truth.

"Are you sure? Because I just want you to get better soon." Hanna lifted her head to look in Caleb's eyes. 'She looks so sweet, so innocent.' Caleb thought as he looked into her deep blue eyes. He loved her so much, he couldn't bear it.

"And I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Caleb whispered, tucking a golden curl behind Hanna's ear, then leaning in to kiss her, just as the movie started playing.

They watched and finished the movie, Hanna seeing it for the thousandth time, and Caleb sitting through it, not complaining, just enjoying any time he could spend with Hanna; it didn't matter what they were doing. He loved her so much, and would do anything to protect her. He was just about to put his arm around her when she got up to turn off the T.V.

"So…when's the wedding going to be?" She asked, nervous. When Caleb hesitated with his answer, she continued, talking fast.

"I mean it doesn't have to be anytime soon, I was just wondering, because of school, and Australia could be the honeymoon if we act fast, and…I just really want to. Get married. To you." Caleb chuckled, walking up to his beautiful fiancé.

"Me too. There is nothing I want more than to be married to you. I don't know when, but whenever your ready, I'm ready. But if you want Australia to be the honeymoon, the wedding has to happen soon." He said, smiling wide. Hanna laughed.

"I don't know. That only leaves us two months!"

"We could always throw the trip a bit back." Caleb suggested.

"True." Hanna replied, hugging him tight. He wrapped his arms around her, then picked her up and slowly spun her around. Hanna was all smiles; she leaned in to kiss her fiancé.

"I never expected to be so young when all of this happened." She said when she'd pulled away.

"I hadn't expected this to happen at all, before i met you." Caleb said, grinning, spinning Hanna around again.

"When should it be?"

"On the 28 of any month." Caleb smiled, referring to their anniversary day.

"Yes! Maybe March, so we won't have to throw Australia back so far."

"You know, why don't we keep Australia where it is, and i'll surprise you with our honeymoon trip."

"Sounds nice, but money wise…Oh yeah, I forgot. You're rich now." Hanna said, rolling her eyes.

"Not me, my mom." Hanna laughed, and Caleb laughed with her. He loved her laugh, her smile, her everything.

"Speaking of your mom, does she know?" Hanna asked.

"Not yet, but I was thinking that maybe we could visit her next weekend and tell her. Together." Caleb said, eager to hear Hanna's response.

"Yeah! Sounds fun!"

"Great! So, Australia stays, surprise honeymoon, wedding on the 28th, and another vacation next week. It doesn't get any better than this, right Han?" As an answer, Hanna ran into Caleb's waiting arms, and was lifted up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, with him holding her up. They kissed each other aggressively, passionately, forgetting everything else, just knowing that they were there, together, the way they would be for the rest of their lives.

"I can't wait." Hanna said smiling, then went back to kissing Caleb.

The Toby incident had been forgotten.

**Sorry I took so long to update! :$ **

**The next chapter will be uploaded a lot quicker, I promise. I'm already working on it...and in the next chapter Hanna and Caleb go to visit Caleb's family, so stay tuned :) :P**

**Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hanna bit her lip as she looked out the window of the car Caleb's mother had sent for them with her feet kicked up, the windows down, and the music on full blast. The couple were on their way to see Caleb's family in Montecito, and Hanna was everything but calm and collected. She was just about to resort to nail biting when Caleb turned down the music.

"Han, are you okay?" He asked, then drove the car into a nearby plaza and parked it when Hanna didn't answer. He looked at her. She looked down.

"Look, I know you're nervous, but you don't have to be. You have nothing to be scared about. My family already knows _and_ loves you." Caleb smiled, putting his hand over Hanna's.

"But what if they don't like me?" Hanna whispered, looking out the window again.

"If they don't like me, what will they say about the wedding!" She added, as her eyes welled up in tears. Caleb sighed, and put his hand under hanna's chin, gently turning her face around so she could face him.

"They are going to like you, Han. I promise." He said, completely serious. Hanna nodded, and Caleb wiped away her tears with his thumb. He leaned in, and planted a soft kiss on Hanna's lips. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arm around Caleb's neck, leaving her other hand still, with Caleb's hand still on it. When the two finally pulled apart, Caleb wiped away the last of Hanna's tears, then turned the music up a bit. It was playing Sway. He smiled at the memory of the song. Hanna did too. They exchanged a look of desire. After all, this is the song that was playing when Caleb had gotten down on one knee.

"You know, this is kinda our song now." Hanna laughed, wiping away the smudged mascara off of her under-eyes.

"It kinda is." Caleb smiled, admiring his fiancé's beauty, even though her eyes were puffy from crying, and her hair was tangled and messy from a plane and car ride. She was still perfect to him. And always would be.

"Alright, this is it." Caleb said, as he parked their car in his mother's driveway. Hanna's mouth formed a perfect O as she gasped.

"This place is huge Caleb!" She said, getting out of the car after quickly touching up her makeup. After all, she was the glamorous Hanna Marin, and she couldn't look like a slob when meeting Caleb's parents for the first time!

"Yeah, crazy isn't it?" Caleb said, opening the trunk of the car and taking out his carry on and Hanna's light purple suitcase. She had insisted on bringing a months worth of clothing, hair accessories and products, jewellery and shoes for a one week trip. Caleb shook his head and smiled at the memory.

"What's funny?" Hanna asked, walking towards Caleb with a smile on her face. Caleb closed the trunk and took his fiancé's hands.

"The size of your suitcase." He laughed. Hanna grinned.

"It's better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it!" She insisted, defending herself.

"Whatever you say."

"You're so annoying."

"Love you too."

"Love you more." Hanna smirked and grabbed her suitcase's handle, dragging it to the house's front door. Caleb followed her.

"Are you ready?" He asked Hanna, his finger hovering over the doorbell.

"As I'll ever be." Hanna said, letting out a gust of air, and plastered a huge smile on her face. This moment could determine her and Caleb's future. She was not going to ruin it.

Caleb nodded, giving Hanna a reassuring smile. He rang the doorbell, and the pair immediately heard a squeal sound from inside the house. They giggled, and were still giggling when Caleb's mother opened the door. She had dark brown hair, similar to Caleb's, with lighter brown highlights. It was up in a messy bun with several pieces of hair loose and falling out. Her eyes sparkled, the exact same colour as Caleb's eyes. Hanna grinned. Caleb's mother looked young, but had laugh lines and a couple wrinkles on her forehead. Her smile was warm and kind, and she looked like the type of person who would always have something nice to say about everyone.

"Caleb! I've missed you so much!" She whispered, pulling Caleb into a tight hug. Hanna felt herself starting to tear up while watching her fiancé and his mom reunite again.

"I missed you too, mom." Caleb said, pulling away from his mother. He winked at Hanna, and she nodded. Caleb's mom was just about to introduce herself to Hanna when Caleb said,

"Mom, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Hanna Marin." Caleb wore the largest grin on his face, looking as happy as ever. He loved calling Hanna his fiancé. It sounded so official. So right. Hanna smiled right back at Caleb. It wasn't exactly how she had planned on telling his family about the proposal, but it was perfect all the same.

Claudia, Caleb's mom froze for a moment. Her hand went up to her mouth, then she let out the loudest scream Hanna had ever heard.

"Oh. My. God! William, get over here! Caleb's engaged! Holy shit!" She screamed, jumping around, unable to control herself. She pulled Hanna into a huge bear hug, and Hanna hugged her back, feeling her warmth radiate around her body. 'And I was so worried about her not liking me!' Hanna thought with a sheepish smile. She took Caleb's hand and held it tight. Just then, Caleb's step-father, William walked in. He looked much calmer than his wife. He smiledat the sight of Hanna and Caleb.

"Caleb, so great to see you again! And Hanna, it's so nice to finally meet you! Caleb sure wasn't lying when he said you were beautiful!" He said kindly, with a hint of a British accent. Hanna blushed.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said, beaming.

"They're engaged!" Claudia yelled, her eyes wide, laughing and crying tears of joy at the same time. William raised his eyebrows, then caught sight of Hanna's ring.

"Congratulations guys!" He said warmly, surprising Hanna. His completely calm and happy reaction made her embarrassed of how her own mom had reacted when she'd first heard the news.

"Come in, come in!" Claudia said to the couple while William took their luggage. She seemed to have recovered from her little panic-attack.

Just then, Caleb's two younger brother, James and Clay came running into the room making race car noises. They ran up to Caleb and punched his arm lightly. He pulled them into a huge hug, and Hanna's heart melted when they walked up to her and hugged her too. Then they ran straight out of the room without introducing themselves. Claudia and William laughed, calling their names and telling them to come back. Caleb chuckled, kissing Hanna's cheek, not at all affected by the fact that his parents were in the room with them.

Hanna smiled. She'd only been here with Caleb and his family for a few minutes, and already felt right at home.

**Here you have it! :) I hope you like it, and I also hope that you guys can give me some ideas for what happens next! :$ I have a bad case of writers block :/ **

**I'll try to update again soon, once I think of something to write about! Love you alllllll!**


	13. Chapter 13

"You know, Caleb was always a softie. I mean when he was a kid. He was so shy." Claudia said with a smile, looping her arm through Hanna's as she walked the couple to the kitchen for dinner. It was their last day in Montecito.

"Was he?" Hanna laughed before turning to Caleb. "You've got some explaining to do!" She giggled, and Caleb took her hand. It brought such joy and serenity to his heart to see Hanna so happy, and to be getting along so well with his family. He laughed with the girls, even though their little joke was at his expense. He didn't mind.

Hanna leaned in and gave Caleb a quick kiss on the cheek before starting up a conversation with Claudia about how James and Clay had been hitting on her that morning. Caleb laughed again, surprised that Hanna had become so comfortable around his family.

When they got to the kitchen, Caleb pulled out a seat for Hanna, then sat down in the chair beside her. They held hand while waiting for William to bring their dinner. During their stay, Hanna had learned that he was an amazing cook, and that he loved to cook too. She had flashed back to her and Caleb's cooking classes, remembering all of the good times and moments that they had. She glanced down at the beautiful ring on her left hand, knowing that she and Caleb were meant to be.

Suddenly, she thought of A. She remembered that A had broken them up, that she had run Claudia's car off the rode, and that Mona was part of the team. The A team. Then she remembered what Paige had said to Spencer about seeing Toby walking with Mona outside Radley. She winced, then shook her head. That was ridiculous. A had long been forgotten, no one had heard from her in a while. But Hanna still couldn't help but feeling a bit nervous, an she made a mental note to talk to Paige as soon as possible once she and Caleb got back home.

"Han, are you okay?" She heard Caleb whisper. Hanna nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled. Caleb looked into Hanna's eyes for a moment, then shrugged. Hanna breathed a sigh of relief, not ready to tell Caleb about Toby yet. After all, they were best friends!

While eating their delicious, full out American dinner, Caleb couldn't help but notice how distracted Hanna looked. He immediately knew that she was thinking about A, and wanted to talk about it, but knew that he couldn't now with his family around. He knew that he should have told her about Toby being A by now, but somehow, he couldn't just bring himself to do it. Caleb knew that if Hanna found out before he told her, things would get tricky. But he didn't know how to bring it up. He should have just told her the night it had happened. But he didn't. That was his mistake. Caleb sneaked a look at Hanna. She was smiling big, her mind now on the huge burger in her hands, and not A. She laughed when Clay winked at her. She winked back. Caleb smiled. He couldn't ruin her state of happiness, but knew that it was the right thing to do.

"What!" Hanna screamed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration and giving Caleb the dirtiest look she could have ever given. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Caleb studied her angry face as he waited for her to calm down. He had taken her for a walk outside after dinner so he could tell her about Toby. They had circled the neighbourhood twice before Caleb finally opened up and told her everything.

"Well?" Hanna said, annoyed.

"I'm really sorry Hanna. I didn't know how to tell you. And as the time passed, I kinda forgot about it." Caleb said, leaving the part about Toby saying that Hanna would pay if she found out he was A out.

"You forgot! How can you forget something that big, Caleb?" Hanna cried, clearly not accepting his apology or his excuse.

"Look, Hanna, I know it was wrong. I was just trying to protect you!"

"I thought you said that you forgot." Hanna folded her arms across her chest. Caleb sighed, not knowing what to say. He knew she was right and had every right to be mad.

"Both are true!" Caleb protested, reaching out to Hanna. She pursed her lips together, backing away and hitting Caleb at the same time.

"Hanna, please!" Caleb argued when Hanna wouldn't stop fighting back. He wanted to hold her and keep her safe from any danger, from A. But she wouldn't let him.

"Caleb, stop! Get away from me." She cried, punching him this time, right on his shot wound. She turned away just before Caleb groaned, slowly falling to the ground. She hadn't noticed, and continued talking with her back to Caleb, who was leaning on a neighbour's mailbox, struggling to regain his step and breath.

"You don't understand, Caleb! A is not your problem! When you learn something like this, you have to tell me! Wait, what am I saying? You shouldn't even have to tell me, you shouldn't know in the first place!" When Hanna didn't get a response, she became even more frustrated than she already was, turning back to Caleb ready to tell him off, but saw him looking at her with desperate eyes, clutching his wound in pain. Hanna suddenly forgot why she was angry and rushed back to her fiancé.

"Caleb, oh my god! Are you okay, look at me, look in my eyes!" Caleb's eyes wandered around before settling back on Hanna.

"Hanna, I think I need to go to the hospital." He managed to get out, before his eyes slowly closed.

"Caleb! Open your eyes! No! Caleb? Somebody help!" Hanna kept calling out for help, but no one came. She didn't know what to do. She was to far from Claudia's house to go and get her car and drive to the hospital, and she didn't have a cellphone to call anyone either. She panicked for a moment, trying to get Caleb to open his eyes. She was so panicked and confused she even did mouth to mouth for a couple moments before feeling something in his back pocket. A cellphone. Feeling a rush of relief, she quickly pulled it out and dialled 911, but was told to hold. Feeling a sense of deja vu, she hung up and called Claudia instead. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Claudia said on the other end.

"Claudia! Caleb..he's..You have to bring your c-car to the end of the street, h-house 87. Right now. Caleb's hurt. We need to go th-the hospital." She stuttered, unable to make sense of their horrible situation.

"Why, what's wrong?" Claudia said, her voice hoarse. Hanna could hear her nervousness through the phone.

"I'm on my way." Claudia added with quick breaths before Hanna could respond. Within seconds, Hanna turned to see Caleb's mother's car driving towards them at full speed. Hanna blinked a couple times, stuffed Caleb's phone in her pocket, then did her absolute best to lift him up. She ended half-carrying, half-dragging Caleb into the backseat of Claudia's car at lightning speed, climbing in with him afterwards. She could see Claudia's eyes widen when she saw her son's unconscious body. She jammed her foot on the pedal, pushing the car forward at the speed that would definitely give them a ticket.

"What happened!" She shouted over the sound of the car's engine. Hanna could badly speak; she was crying so hard.

"I-I'm not sure. We got in an a-argument, and I hit him, and he f-fell to the g-ground!" While saying it, Hanna realized that it was her fault. Caleb had fallen to the ground after _she _had hit him. Hanna replayed the scene of their fight once again in her head, trying to remember where and how hard she had hit him, but her mind was blank. So while listening to Claudia swear under her breath as she zipped through the freeway, she stroked Caleb's hair with her head in his lap, crying her eyes out.

**Has anyone noticed how the two of them keep getting hurt or followed, even after A has stopped texting them?...;)**

**So here it is, chapter 13! I hope you like it!**

**I really feel like this story is going to have like 40 chapters, lol. What do you guys think?**

**Review/Favourite/Follow! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hanna sat on the edge of Caleb's bed in the Montecito Hospital while he slept. Her eyes never once left him. She twirled her engagement ring around her finger as her mind tormented her like it had when he had been shot a few weeks ago. Once again, Caleb was hurt and in the hospital because of her. Not just because he knew her secret about A, but this time, because she had actually physically hurt him. The doctor had told her and Claudia that some force had caused Caleb pain in his shot wound. Hanna had winced, watching Claudia's jaw drop. She had punched Caleb on his wound. That was healing. And just about to get better. She felt horrible, guilty, cruel, and when she saw Claudia's face freeze, show anger, then sadness, she felt embarrassed, knowing that Claudia knew that it was Hanna who had caused Caleb this pain. Hanna had apologized numerous times, and while Claudia showed no disrespect towards Hanna, she knew that something had changed between them.

Now, Caleb, who was feeling much better was getting some sleep in his hospital room. Claudia sat in a chair next to his bed. Hanna reached out and took his hand, the anger she had felt towards him just a couple hours ago had instantly disappeared. She had been upset, and had wanted to get away from Caleb. Not permanently, of course. She had just needed some time. She was angry and had unintentionally let it out on Caleb. She hadn't meant to. It had just happened. And the moment she saw him in pain, it was like her heart had been ripped in two. This was her fiancé, the man she loved. How could she have _hit _him?

Hanna turned to Claudia.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, apologizing once again. Claudia nodded, and Hanna noticed that her eyes were puffy and red from all her crying.

"It's alright, Hanna. I don't blame you." But Hanna knew she did. Who wouldn't? It was completely her fault. Who cares if Caleb hadn't told her about Toby the day he found out? It's not like she had told him about what Paige had told her and Spencer. Suddenly, tears started forming in Hanna's eyes once again. She wanting nothing more than to be able to tell Claudia what had happened between her and Caleb, why they had fought, but knew she couldn't. And Hanna was grateful that Claudia hadn't asked her, although she knew it was bound to happen soon.

"Hanna, don't cry. It's alright. Caleb will be fine. The doctor said so. This hasn't affected his healing process." Claudia said gently, offering Hanna a small smile. Hanna smiled back, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Claudia was so kind. She was a great mother.

Before Hanna could reply, she heard Caleb groan. Both girls looked right at him and watched him slowly move around in his bed and groan again. Hanna's eyes widened and she held Caleb's hand tighter.

"Caleb? Are you awake?" She whispered. Caleb's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Hanna.

"Hanna. I'm awake." He whispered, shifting around in his bed, sitting up. Hanna let out a gust of air, and Claudia sighed in relief. She reached over and hugged her son very carefully, and Caleb hugged her back.

"How are you feeling, Caleb?" Claudia asked.

"I'm fine, mom. Don't worry." Caleb smiled, and Claudia nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Do you need a glass of water?" She asked him.

"No, that's alright." Caleb chuckled. He liked it when his mom got overprotective.

"An extra blanket?" She tried.

"I'm good, mom."

Claudia sighed. "I was so worried." She whispered, not meeting her son's eyes.

"You don't have to be, mom. I'm much better now. You have absolutely no need to worry." Caleb smiled again, which made Claudia grin from ear to ear.

"I'm not being annoying, am I?" She laughed. This time Caleb squeezed her hand.

"No, you're just being a mom." He said firmly. Claudia started to get teary eyed. She glanced at Hanna, noticing how quiet she had been.

"I think I'm going to go wait for you two outside. Come out when you're ready." She said, walking towards the door after kissing Caleb on the cheek. She closed the door and Hanna listened for her footsteps until she couldn't hear them anymore. Caleb looked at Hanna.

"Why do we keep ending up in hospitals?" He said, smiling, trying to get Hanna to cheer up even though he was the one who was hurt. Hanna didn't laugh.

"I'm really really sorry, Caleb. I didn't mean it. It just happened, and I-"

"It's okay, Han. I should've told you."

"No, it's not okay. I can't believe that I was so stupid." Hanna stood up from Caleb's bed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"You keep ending up in here because of me. I hate it. And I know that's selfish of me, but it's true. A probably knows we're engaged. She's trying to break us up again, I know it." Hanna cried. Caleb frowned, not knowing where that had come from.

"Well, it's not going to work." He said, and motioned for Hanna to come to him. Hanna folded her arms across her chest, but took her original spot on Caleb's bed again.

"I love you. Nothing in the world is going to change that. Nothing and no one." Hanna looked up at him, and saw the seriousness in his eyes. She leaned in and planted a small kiss on his lips, which turned into a long, passionate, lingering kiss that left them both craving more when they finally pulled away.

"Now I'm getting out of here. We have a flight to catch." Caleb said, grinning. Hanna frowned.

"You're not going on a plane in this condition!"

"Yes I am, let's go." Caleb laughed and took Hanna's hand, and together, they walked out of his hospital room, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the amount of love hovering between the two of them. "I'm sorry Caleb. I love you." Hanna whispered to him one last time before they met up with Claudia again.

"I love you more."

SORRY GUYS! I know it took a long time, but i was on vacation, and I have a whole bunch of final projects to do for this semester, but when I finish, I swear I'll update faster! Thank youuuu

LOVE YOU ALL


	15. Chapter 15

Caleb woke up a couple hours later on a plane, and smiled when he saw his beautiful fiancé fast asleep in his lap. He stroked her hair, glad that they had managed to get past their argument, like they had with all of their arguments, and they have a lot of those. Caleb slowly shifted in his seat, not wanting to wake Hanna up. Suddenly, he felt a stab of pain shoot through him, and his hand automatically went to his wound. Caleb held his breath, waiting for the pain to pass, trying not to think about how before the accident, it had almost been completely healed. When the fire in his abdomen slowly withered away, Caleb relaxed a bit and went back to stroking Hanna's hair. They would be back in Rosewood in less than two hours. Claudia almost didn't let them leave, she thought it was unsafe for him to go on a plane after why had happened, but the doctor said it was fine. William and the boys drove over to the hospital and everyone shared their goodbyes. Clay and James had given Hanna an extra long hug which had made everyone smile. Caleb had hugged his mother tightly, promising to come back as soon as possible. She had nodded and had made him swear to bring Hanna back with him, but as his wife. It had surprised Hanna, she had expected the cold shoulder from Claudia, but she was too kind. Caleb could remember what he'd thought of Hanna the first time he'd seen her. Beautiful, popular, knew everyone and everything, and completely out of his league. Caleb was a different person back then. He tried to make himself seem like he was tougher than he actually was because of abandonment issues. He knew that Hanna was a fighter just but the glare in her eyes and the sharpness of her tone. He knew that she was hiding secrets underneath her perfection. And he knew that from the moment he saw Hanna, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her.

Of course, that wasn't how she had felt about him, although Caleb believed that she had secretly been attracted to him too, but hadn't wanted to admit it. He was probably wrong, but liked to believe it anyways. He bent down, ignoring the searing pain in his stomach, and gently kissed Hanna's forehead. Never in a million years did he expect to be where he was now. In touch with his family and engaged to someone he loved more than life itself at age 18. Although A was still running around and trying to make everyone miserable, and although Toby, his best friend, might be A's helper, Caleb couldn't help but smile. Life was good.

Suddenly, Hanna's eyes fluttered open.

"Hello." Caleb grinned. Hanna laughed as she took in the scenery, as though she had forgotten where she was.

"Hello." She said back, sitting back up on her on seat.

"How were your dreams?" Caleb asked, still smiling as he took her hand.

"They were…interesting." Hanna gave Caleb a sideways glance and raised her eyebrows. Caleb laughed.

"Would you care to explain?" He asked, in a mocking tone.

"Well, I dreamed of a wedding. And Australia. And a room. Which we shared." Hanna said in a hushed voice, looking around to make sure no one else on the plane had heard her. Caleb closed his eyes and chuckled.

"That is interesting." Hanna kissed him on the cheek, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Caleb." She said, not looking up at him.

"Mhm?"

"What was the real reason why you didn't tell me about Toby?" Caleb froze. Obviously Hanna saw right through his lie. They knew everything about each other, and could tell when the other person was lying.

"Well, I don't know, I mean..It was just that-"

"Caleb, I'm serious." She interrupted. Caleb sighed.

"Toby said you would pay if you found out." He whispered, holding Hanna's hand tighter and closer to his body. Hanna sat straight up. She didn't say anything for a while.

"Hanna, are you alright?" Caleb asked, concerned. Minutes past.

"Spencer's going to be heartbroken." She finally said. Caleb knew that she wasn't ready to talk about what he had just told her, so he went along with Hanna and avoided the subject.

"Yes. I guess so. I think we should tell her though."

"I think so too." Hanna leaned back down on Caleb, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hanna, I won't let anything happen to you. You know that, right?" Hanna nodded.

"I do."

"Good."

"I love you, Caleb." As an answer, Caleb leaned in and kissed Hanna gently on the lips, and they continued to kiss until they heard a little boy siting across from them say,

"Eww! Cut it out!" The couple pulled away, laughing. Caleb took Hanna's hand and played a movie for both of them to watch. The Notebook.

"I see you like chick-flicks now!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Mhmm." Caleb smiled, and Hanna snuggled into Caleb's chest. He put his arm around her, and they watched the movie in a peaceful, comfortable silence.

The moment the two landed in Rosewood, Caleb got a text. He quickly opened it, thinking it was from one of his friends. He didn't pay much attention to it. That's why Caleb was taken by surprise when he read it.

Caleb,

We warned you. We told you not to tell. Now you better keep a closer on eye on your fiancé. ;)

-A

Caleb was still frozen in shock when Hanna leaned over his shoulder to look at his phone screen. He suddenly wanted to kick himself in the shin for telling her, or at least for holding his phone in a way that she could see the screen. Before Caleb could hit delete, Hanna had grabbed the phone.

"Hanna, give it back, it's nothing! Hanna please!" Caleb pleaded, chasing her through the crowds of people. He ran after her through endless hallways until she skipped into the girls washroom. He almost ran in after her, but then noticed the long line of ladies that were all giving him dirty, questioning glances.

"Crap." Caleb muttered under his breath, leaning against the wall outside the restroom.

When Hanna walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Caleb ran straight up to her. Before he could scold, whine, or kiss her, she put a finger to his mouth, holding out his phone to him. Caleb took it back, but didn't look at the screen. His eyes never left Hanna. He eyes her suspiciously.

"What did you do?" He asked her. Hanna looked up at him with a look of revenge, accomplishment, and fright. She hesitated.

"I replied."

**Okay guys, drama is building up! Let me know what you think, give me ideas, anything! :)**

**Also, PRETTY LITTLE LIARS IS BACK ON TONIGHT! Who else is excited? We get to some Calebbbb ;))**

**Thank you for reading, love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hanna! What? Why would you do that?" Caleb exclaimed, his mouth dropping to the floor.

"I'm just so sick of A, you know? I'm just getting tired. A's always threatening us. So I threatened him." Hanna looked down, suddenly feeling intimidated. What if she'd made A mad? What was he going to do to her? Or Caleb? Caleb had been hurt way too many times because of Hanna. Had she just made it worse?

"So what did you say?" Caleb's eyes widened. He stuck his jaw out and took out his phone.

"Um..I..I said…." Caleb gave Hanna a look. She sighed.

"I know about you. And I know your secrets. You don't have anything over us. But we have everything over you. One bad move, and the game's over. But for you, this time. Try to figure this one out, A. -H"

Hanna glanced at Caleb through the corner of her eye when she finished. Caleb had frozen in his place. It seemed that his mouth would permanently be formed in an O shape.

"Caleb? Are you okay?" Hanna asked, hovering over him. To her relief, he unfroze. Caleb grabbed Hanna and held her tight right there in the middle of the airport.

"You know I love you, right?" He whispered into her shoulder. Hanna nodded slowly.

"Good. I do. But what you did was really stupid! Don't you know what A is going to put us through! What she's already done to us?" Caleb let go of Hanna and took a step back. Hanna's lip quivered.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I was just hoping that it would end. That A would be…" She trailed off.

"Scared?" Caleb finished, raising his eyebrows. Hanna nodded again, sheepishly this time. Caleb pressed his lips together and turned his head in different directions, as if looking for someone. He took Hanna's hand.

"Look Han. A is not afraid. Toby is not afraid. They have an army!"

"Well we can try to shut it down!" Hanna exclaimed, feeling anger and excitement burning in the pit of her stomach.

It's not that easy, Hanna." Caleb said firmly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Can't we at least _try?" _Hanna cried, feeling on the verge of tears. She looked up at Caleb. He had a pained look on his face.

"I don't know. You're not even supposed to know about Toby, Hanna! He's really mad that you do. I don't want anyone messing with you, or me, or our relationship anymore." Caleb sighed, turning around and walking to a nearby chair. He through his bags on the floor next to him. Hanna followed Caleb, and sat down in the chair next to him.

"They can't mess with our relationship anymore. We're forever." Hanna blushed, looking down. She twirled her engagement ring around her finger. Caleb felt himself calm down. He started to smile as he glanced down at his beautiful fiancé. A couldn't break them up if they already knew that she was trying to. Caleb cupped his hands around Hanna's face, bringing it close to his. She looked at him with wide eyes and pouty lips. Caleb laughed, and Hanna laughed with him.

"You're right. You always are." Caleb chuckled, and leaned down to kiss Hanna. She returned his passionate kiss, ignoring all the stares from the travellers around them. All that mattered at the moment was her and Caleb's love. Nothing about that was going to change. No one could change that. Not now, not ever. Not A.

Hanna wrapped her arms around Caleb, feeling protected. They stood up, not breaking their kiss. Caleb ran his hand down the small of her back before pulling away. Hanna frowned.

"Let's go home, Han." He winked, slinging their bags over his shoulder. Hanna laughed and ran up to him. Caleb put his arm around her and the lead the way out of the airport while Hanna engaged him in a crazy story about how Clay had brought Hanna roses that he'd picked from their neighbours garden. Caleb smiled and laughed alongside his fiancé, loving every second of it, wishing that he could live in this moment forever.

Hanna leaned back against the small, antique wooden chair Caleb had set in the corner of his apartment. They had stopped a couple times on the drive home, and by the time they had reached Rosewood, it was late. Hanna was spending the night at Caleb's. Neither of them minded.

"So I know we ate an hour ago, but I'm thinking pizza?" Caleb grinned, holding up the phone. Hanna put her hands to her heart.

"You know me so well." She exaggerated. Caleb smiled and walked into his bedroom, dialling the nearest pizza place. Hanna rocked back and forth on the chair a couple times before her phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Spence." She said. Without waiting for a reply, she said, "I love you, but now's not a good time. I'm at Caleb's. I'm thinking 5 inch heels and nothing else. You think he'll like that?" Hanna whispered into the phone in all seriousness. Spencer didn't answer.

"Spencer? What's wrong?" Hanna asked, suddenly worried. Spencer was always quick with her answers.

"Spencer!" Hanna said again, louder this time.

"Hanna. Toby…he's…A." Hanna froze, suddenly remembering how this was a secret between her and Caleb. That she already knew. Did Spencer know that she knew? Would she get mad? Hanna heard a muffled cry from Spencer's end of the phone. Then sobbing. And suddenly, her getting in trouble didn't matter anymore.

"Spencer…I'm so sorry…I don't believe it…Caleb and I will be over in 10, okay? I promise!"

"...Okay.." Spencer breathed, then started sobbing again. Hanna listened to her, unable to say anything, until Spencer hung up.

When Caleb walked back into the room, he noticed that Hanna was crying. He almost dropped his phone running over to her.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" He exclaimed, hovering over her. Hanna sniffled, then jumped into Caleb's arms. She immediately felt better after a couple of seconds of Caleb rocking her in his arms and smoothing her hair. He didn't ask her why she was crying again, but waited for her to calm down instead. Hanna was grateful for that. She wiped the tears off her face and took a deep breath.

"Spencer called. She knows." Caleb's eyes widened, but he continued to rock Hanna.

"I told her we would be coming over to her house. Is that okay?" Hanna asked. Caleb nodded, knowing that he even if he didn't want to go, he wouldn't have a choice. He carried Hanna to the closet to get their jackets, wincing at her weight. His abdomen hadn't fully healed yet, and he wasn't taking very good care of it.

He helped Hanna into her coat and slipped his on in a matter of seconds. Grabbing his keys, the two of them ran out of the building and drove way over the speed limit to Spencer's, the pizza and 5 inch heels long forgotten.


End file.
